Vegeta Goes to School
by Son Akito
Summary: Bulma makes Vegeta go to OHS with Gohan. What will Gohan school life will be with Vegeta? Will Vegeta slip little secerts about Gohan? Will anyone make it though this? A little bit of a Gohan/Videl. ****Complete****
1. Forcing for an Education

Hello all, this is my first story with Vegeta and Gohan as the main characters. This chapter isn't that good, so don't flame me just yet.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Vegeta Goes to School  
  
Forcing for an Education  
  
It was a light, great mourning, Bulma walked down from her bedroom an into the living room. Bulma looked over at her husband, Vegeta, who was sitting on the couch. He had to wake up early to get Trunks to school. Bulma told Vegeta that she was tried and need some more sleep, or she would break down the gravity room, but that is a different story.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta."  
  
Bulma kissed Vegeta from behind on the forehead smiled at him. Vegeta didn't do anything back.  
  
"Did Trunks get to school alright."  
  
Vegeta looked up.  
  
"Um yeah."  
  
Bulma walked over and sat down next to Vegeta.  
  
"I have an idea. Why don't you go to school, all you do all day is train. It will be good for you. You can go to Orange Star High School with Gohan."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms.  
  
"If you think I'm going to low myself to that level then you have another thing coming."  
  
"But all you do all day is train. You don't know anything, and can't get a job so you can help pay the bills. Why is that Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta stood up, crossed his arms, and hissed at his wife.  
  
"I know that woman, but I am kind-a, oh what's the word. An alien on this planet! I'm a saiyan, not an earthling. How am I suppose to know all your weak ways?"  
  
Bulma got up and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, you are going to school, and you are going to learn our weak ways, or I will shut down the gravity room and you will sleep on the couch until you graduate."  
  
Vegeta started to laugh.  
  
"If you think that I will fall for that, then you must be dumbest person alive."  
  
Bulma walked up to Vegeta, she was right under his nose.  
  
"Oh yeah, well if you think I'm dumb. Then you will wake up early to get Trunks ready for school every day, baby sit Trunks and Goten, wait on my every need and have to cook for yourself."  
  
Vegeta sat down shook his head, and lowed his eyes.  
  
"You have won."  
  
Bulma sat down and kissed her husband again.  
  
"Thank you Veggie, and I will call the school right now."  
  
Bulma walked to the kitchen, to call the school. Vegeta walked to the gravity room and begin to train. Since he had to go to school, he better get all the training he can get.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Gohan, this is Bulma, can you put your mother on the phone."  
  
Gohan answered the telephone from the other end, he called his mother and give the phone to her.  
  
"Hey Chi-chi, you will never guess what I got Vegeta to do."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Vegeta is going to Orange Star High School."  
  
Chi-chi brushed out laughing. In the back round, Bulma could hear Gohan and Goten asking what's funny.  
  
"Don't say anything to Gohan, Chi-chi. Let him find out tomorrow. And don't worry, he will not brother Gohan from his work."  
  
"Did you…hehe…call and do every…hee…thing?"  
  
"Yeah I called the school and he will start tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you…hee…For the great laugh Bulma…hehe…I better let you go."  
  
"Okay, goodbye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Before Bulma hanged up the phone, Bulma heard Chi-chi laugh as Gohan asked what was so funny. And laughed as she hung up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
What will lay ahead for our Saiyan Prince? Will he be able to handle being in school with all the weaklings? Will he brother Gohan with is schoolwork? Well you are just going to have to wait until I write a new chapter. Stay tuned…  
  
I know this chapter isn't that great, but I hope that you still like it. The next chapter is much better.  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	2. New Kid in Class Isn't Very Friendly

Thanks to Frozenflower, I'm going to update this story before I go out. So if you like this tell her thank you. I hope you enjoy.  
  
I don't own dbz!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Vegeta Goes To School  
  
New Kid in Class Isn't Very Friendly  
  
The Next Day…  
  
Gohan and Videl both walked into the school.  
  
"So Gohan, how have you been?"  
  
"Fine and you."  
  
Videl smiled up at Gohan.  
  
"Same old, same old. How's your family."  
  
"Okay I guess, but my mom has been laughing all day yesterday. I keep on asking her what is so funny, but she would not tell me."  
  
"I wonder what it was?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Gohan and Videl both walked into their class. Just as they walked in Vegeta and Mr. Dale the principal of the school walked out from the office.  
  
"So, Mr. Vegeta, I see that even though you haven't been to school before, you have a very high IQ."  
  
"Well, what can I say. I'm the Prince of all Saiyans."  
  
Mr. Dale started to laugh, Vegeta turned red.  
  
"What are you are you laughing at?"  
  
Mr. Dale stopped laughing and turned to Vegeta. Mr. Dale saw Vegeta's muscles and knew that he could kill him at any time.  
  
"Um nothing sir. I must say that this has been a very good year for us at Orange High. We have the two smartest people this school has ever seen. You almost got all the questions right on the test you just took. What I see here, you missed 10 out 300 questions. You have the 2nd highest score that I have ever seen."  
  
Vegeta started to laugh.  
  
"I told Bulma that I didn't need to go to school."  
  
Mr. Dale was looking at the pieces of paper in front of him.  
  
"Very good. Now here is your first class and the rest of your classes, now I will introduce you to the rest of you class."  
  
Mr. Dale handed Vegeta some papers. Vegeta just looked at the papers.  
  
"Whatever, now before I go in I have a question."  
  
Mr. Dale looked up.  
  
"Did Gohan get the highest score on the test."  
  
"You mean Son Gohan, oh yes he did."  
  
Mr. Dale didn't say anything back and walked in the class. Vegeta crossed his arms and turned his head around, and threw away all the papers Mr. Dale gave to him.  
  
"Mrs. Smith, I have an announcement for the class."  
  
Videl and Erasa looked up at each other. Shapner leaded over his table and looked at Mr. Dale. Gohan dropped his pencil.  
  
"We have a new student today class."  
  
"I hope it's not another dork."  
  
"Tell me about Videl, I hope his is hot too. There are like no hot guys in this school, other then Gohan."  
  
Gohan looked over a blushed, Videl looked over at Gohan and laughed.  
  
"He got the 2nd highest test score this school has ever seen."  
  
"Hey books, it looks like you have compaction."  
  
Gohan looked over at Shapner.  
  
"He said 2nd HIGHEST, not 1st Shapner. Plus Gohan is like the hottest guy at this school. What more can a girl ask for, hansom, smart, and a hell of a body."  
  
Erasa started to feel Gohan's arm, he freaked out and stood up. Videl laughed as Gohan sat back down.  
  
"Sorry about that, I saw a bug."  
  
Gohan lied as he looked at Erasa, she laughed at him and hit him in a playful kind of way.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Shapner didn't like how the girls hitting on Gohan. Shapner got all red.  
  
"Hey what about me babe?"  
  
"Shapner, your alright, but nothing compared to Gohan"  
  
"I think that we all will be very happy that he is now a part of our school. Before I introduce him to you all, Son Gohan."  
  
Gohan looked up from his friends and shook his head.  
  
"It seems like our new friend has all the same classes as you. So can you help him out."  
  
"Sure Mr. Dale."  
  
Mr. Dale clapped his hands once, and smiled.  
  
"Great, now can you come out Vegeta."  
  
"VEGETA!"  
  
Gohan yelled as Vegeta walked with his arms cross.  
  
"Oh my Dende! This is so funny."  
  
Gohan started to laugh and fell to the floor and was rolling around in laugher. Vegeta ran up to Gohan and kicked him.  
  
"Shut up Brat."  
  
Gohan stopped laughing and was holding his stomach in pain. Gohan got back up and smiled at Vegeta.  
  
"Maybe I should tell BULMA that you kicked me and were being mean."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away. The whole class stared at the two saiyans.  
  
"I will kill you if you do."  
  
"Hey you two!"  
  
Mr. Dale yelled up as he ran to Gohan.  
  
"There is no fighting in school. Vegeta come to the office with me."  
  
"It's okay Mr. Dale."  
  
Gohan said as he pulled Vegeta to him.  
  
"It was a joke that we where playing."  
  
The whole class started to laugh as Mr. Dale turned red.  
  
"Out of all people Son Gohan. I want to see the both of you after school in my office."  
  
Mr. Dale walked out of the class room.  
  
"So class."  
  
Mrs. Smith said as she got closer to Vegeta. Almost touching his chest.  
  
"Lets welcome our new student, shall we."  
  
She said in a sexy voice as she smiled at Vegeta. Vegeta rolled his eyes and barley pushed her.  
  
"Get out of my way you trash, I'm married and I have a brat."  
  
Gohan sat back down in his sit and put his head down. The class leaded over to see what Gohan was doing. His back was moving up and down and Erasa rubbed Gohan's back.  
  
"Did his kick hurt you Gohan?"  
  
Gohan looked up and warped his tears away.  
  
"Um…You can say that…"  
  
Vegeta hissed and turned around.  
  
"It better be that brat."  
  
"Okay class, everyone sit down. Vegeta you can sit up right next to my desk."  
  
Mrs. Smith winked at Vegeta and walked back down to the board. She turned around to find that Vegeta wasn't following her.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
She said as the whole class turned around and looked at him.  
  
"I'm sitting here with Gohan, so back off."  
  
Vegeta took an empty sit next to Gohan and got out his pen and paper from his backpack he got from Bulma, and of course, it had the Capsule Corp. logo on it.  
  
"Um…Let's get back to what we where doing."  
  
The teacher said as she turned bright red and started teaching the rest of her class.  
  
"Dam pen!"  
  
Vegeta said as he was trying to write with the pen, and it wasn't working. Gohan grabbed the pen from him and push the button on top of it so the ink part of it would come out.  
  
"Don't worry about it Vegeta."  
  
Gohan said as he handed back to pen to Vegeta. Videl and Erasa started to laugh but Gohan told them to stop.  
  
"I knew that."  
  
Vegeta yelled at Gohan, Shapner started to laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing at you weakling."  
  
Vegeta yelled as he stood up.  
  
"What kind of idiot doesn't know how to work a pen. And I am not a weakling"  
  
Vegeta started to turn all red, no one talks to the Prince of all Saiyans like that. Gohan stood up and tried to stop Vegeta from getting to Shapner.  
  
"Vegeta, calm down, he was only kidding."  
  
"Get out of my way brat."  
  
Vegeta pushed Gohan out of the way and walked up to Shapner.  
  
"Let me teach you a lesson boy."  
  
Vegeta stepped on Shapner's foot. Shapner screamed at he started to hold his food. Videl and Erasa started to laugh.  
  
"Weakling…And you should never make fun of the Prince of…"  
  
Gohan jumped on Vegeta and covered his month.  
  
"Don't tell him who you really are."  
  
Gohan whispered in Vegeta's ear. Vegeta tried to get Gohan off of him, but failed.  
  
"Why not."  
  
Vegeta yelled out, Gohan put his arm around Vegeta's neck.  
  
"Because I said so, or I hurt you so bad you wouldn't be able to smart talk for the rest of your life. And you know what can happen when I get mad Vegeta."  
  
Gohan whispered again in Vegeta's ear, the whole class got closer. Vegeta shook his head as Gohan got off him.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
Vegeta hissed as the rest of the class sat back down in their chairs. Gohan and Vegeta sat back down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen to Vegeta and Gohan now? Will Shapner be okay, and will the rest of the class find out who Vegeta and Gohan really are? Stay tuned  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	3. Class Shockers

Thanks for all the reviews, 20, I like that number. It seems that I am adding a lot of new chapters today, and I have a new poem. It's a DBZ poem, so please read  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Vegeta Goes to School  
  
Class Shockers  
  
"So class, that is our lesson for the day, now everyone do there 15 minutes of reading (That's what my high school does now, it sucks). I will be right back"  
  
The teacher left as Gohan, Erasa, and Videl get out a book. Shapner was at the Nurse's office because of his foot.  
  
"Vegeta, do you have a book?"  
  
Gohan whispered to Vegeta, Vegeta looked over at the oldest offspring of Kakarot.  
  
"Like I'm going to read a worthless book."  
  
Vegeta said, Gohan sweat drop and looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, it's not bad."  
  
Vegeta left his head a smiled.  
  
"Oh course for a bookworm like you."  
  
Gohan started to turn red, he couldn't handle having another Shapner in all class. Gohan rage came over him and jumped on Vegeta.  
  
"What are you doing brat?"  
  
Vegeta yelled as Gohan hit him increasingly. Vegeta kicked Gohan as Gohan flew to the wall. The students looked over at Gohan and started to laugh. Gohan slowly got up.  
  
"Your lucky I haven't been training."  
  
Vegeta started to laugh, Videl looked over at Vegeta.  
  
"No wonder you can beat him up, your like 30 years older then him!"  
  
Vegeta looked over at Videl, lucky for Vegeta; the teacher wasn't in the class.  
  
"I'm more like 27 Earth years older then him thank you very much."  
  
Videl ignored Vegeta and looked over at Gohan. Before anything happen, the bell ringed. Gohan looked over at Vegeta, the class stood there.  
  
"It's no big deal!"  
  
Gohan yelled out to them, his classmates, everyone looked over at the wall Gohan hit, it has a big hole.  
  
"I said it was NOT A BIG DEAL."  
  
The class shook their heads and walked out of the class room. Videl stayed with Gohan and Vegeta.  
  
"Are you going to tell your mate about what just happen Gohan? I can tell she wants to know."  
  
Vegeta looked over at Videl, who was staring into nothing.  
  
"She is not my mate Vegeta, now lets go to our next class."  
  
"Thank Kami, let's go."  
  
Vegeta walked pass Gohan and into the hall.  
  
"Videl, are you there?"  
  
Gohan asked as he waved his hand in front of Videl.  
  
"Oh, Gohan."  
  
Videl said as Gohan smiled at her.  
  
"Welcome back, we need to get to our next class."  
  
Videl shook her head as her and Gohan started to walk away.  
  
"GOHAN, GET OUT HERE NOW!"  
  
Vegeta yelled as Videl looked up at Gohan.  
  
"How can that guy kick you so hard Gohan, you are you-know- who."  
  
Gohan looked down at Videl.  
  
"Well, he's stronger the me."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I'll tell you at lunch, now lets go to history."  
  
Gohan and Videl started to walk out side, but Gohan froze.  
  
*Oh no, history. And with my luck we will be studying the Cell Games. Well, I hope not, because I know Vegeta will open his big mouth. *  
  
Gohan stared into space, thinking of all the horrors that could happen in his next class.  
  
"BART!!!"  
  
Gohan looked over at Vegeta, who was waiting for Gohan.  
  
"What class do we have next?"  
  
"Um…History."  
  
Gohan mumbled as he walked pasted Vegeta. When they walked to the class, Gohan sat in front of the class. Followed by Vegeta. Since Gohan would talked so much during class, he had to sit right next to the teacher. Mr. Hali. As Gohan looked up at the board his eyes got bigger.  
  
The Cell Games  
  
Gohan looked over at Vegeta, who was smiling, Gohan closed his eyes.  
  
*Please, please, anything thing but that. ANYTHING! *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen to our poor Gohan now, will Vegeta say anything? Find out soon!  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	4. History Begins

I forgot to tell you, that this story is after the Great Saiyaman Saga and before the World Martial Arts Tournament.  
  
I glad you all like my story so far, I was going to update the a while back, I just never had the chance, sorry all.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta Goes to School  
  
History Begins  
  
"Hello class."  
  
Mr. Hali said as he got up in front of the class.  
  
"It seems like we have a new student, will you come up."  
  
Vegeta was writing something on a piece of paper and looked up.  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
Gohan started to laugh as the teacher got mad.  
  
"I don't care if you don't want to, come up."  
  
Vegeta got up and started to say words under his breath that no one could understand. Vegeta stood next to the teacher with his arms crossed.  
  
"Tell us you name, and a little about yourself."  
  
Vegeta looked over at the teacher and smiled.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Vegeta looked over at Gohan and his smile grew bigger. Gohan looked back in fear.  
  
"My name is Vegeta Briefs, and my wife is Bulma Briefs. I have a brat named Trunks. All I do all day is train in my gravity room to I can surpass the brats father."  
  
Vegeta tilted his head over at Gohan when he said brat. Gohan put his head down on the desk.  
  
"When did you move here?"  
  
Mr. Hali asked, Vegeta smiled and looked over at Gohan.  
  
"I first landed here 12 years ago, and I stayed here 2 years after that."  
  
Gohan banged his head against the desk, trying to knock himself out. Mr. Hali, along with the rest of the class looked at him in confession.  
  
"Landed here?"  
  
Mr. Hali said as Gohan lifted his head.  
  
*Please, please don't tell them you are a saiyan, please oh please Vegeta. *  
  
"I mean when I started living here you baka!"  
  
Mr. Hali started to laugh as he hit Vegeta on the back.  
  
"Trying to play a little joke here. Well don't be Mr. Smartly Pants in this class Vegeta, or I'll make you stay in the hall."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked back to his sit. Gohan prayed his thank yous to Dende.  
  
"That was a close one."  
  
Gohan whispered at Vegeta, once again Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"What's the big deal about telling them any was? What are you afraid of?"  
  
Gohan stared at Vegeta, what was he really scared of?  
  
"Because they will think I'm some kind of freak or something."  
  
Vegeta stared to laugh as Gohan blinked questionable.  
  
"After this class, people will be afraid of you."  
  
Vegeta laughed in an evil way that gave Gohan the chills.  
  
"Hey you two."  
  
Mr. Hali looked over at Gohan and Vegeta.  
  
"I hope you are done so we can start."  
  
"Oh don't wait on us, go ahead and start."  
  
"Okay class, now 7 years ago we all know that evil monster called Cell…"  
  
"You better not say anything Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta turned to Gohan.  
  
"Quite brat, I'm trying to listen."  
  
Vegeta looked back at the teacher while he talked.  
  
"So the monster announce the Cell Games, when all the greatest fighters come and fight Cell. Other then Videl here does anyone know anyone that was at the Cell Games?"  
  
Vegeta raise his hand and the class turned to him. Gohan looked at the hand in fear.  
  
"Vegeta, who do you know what went to the Cell Games."  
  
"Well…"  
  
Vegeta said as he stood up.  
  
"Gohan and I were there ourselves."  
  
The class turned to Gohan as Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Is that true Gohan?"  
  
The teacher said as the looked at Gohan.  
  
"Why not."  
  
Gohan stood up next to Vegeta, he knew Vegeta would tell them some time during this class, so why brother to fight it.  
  
"Then you must be…"  
  
Mr. Hali said as he held up a tape. Vegeta saw this and begin to laugh, as Gohan turned white. Videl looked down at Gohan as he turned white.  
  
*So Mr. Son Gohan, there are more secrets to you then I though… *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
What is the tape that Mr. Hali has in his hand? Will the school find out about Gohan's little secret?  
  
Well there you go a new chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it.  
  
super-saiyan-monkey  
  
PS Sorry that chapter is short… 


	5. The Bond Between Videl and Gohan

Hey all, thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter, but it is a little different then the other ones. Thanks…  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z, and you must be kidding if you think I did, I'm broke. I have 17 dollars for the new Dragonball Z tapes that are coming out on May 21, 2002. So I need my money for that!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Vegeta Goes to School  
  
The Bond Between Videl and Gohan  
  
Mr. Hali stared at his tape as if it was a monster. The class started to ask Gohan and Vegeta all kinds of questions.  
  
"Was it cool to see Cell fight?"  
  
"Do you know the big haired people that were there?"  
  
Vegeta looked over at the kid who asked the question about hair and blasted him. The class looked in horror as the smoke cleared and he was on the ground. Gohan punched Vegeta.  
  
"You don't have to be so mean Vegeta, he was just asking us a question, now we are in trouble."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and pointed to the teacher, Gohan followed his finger to find that the teacher didn't even see, still staring into the tape. Sweatdrop…  
  
"Now…"  
  
Vegeta turned around to the class. They looked at him in fear.  
  
"Whoever says anything about this kid, the same thing will happen to you. Got it?"  
  
The class shook their head but Videl, she was not afraid of Vegeta, heck she didn't know why everyone else was, just some little guy with a big hair do. She looked down and for that first time, she saw how big his muscles were, he looked strong for his height, Videl eyes widen.  
  
"What are you looking at girl?"  
  
Vegeta asked Videl as he smiled, and flexed his muscles. Videl rolled her eyes and looked away. Gohan looked over at Vegeta, Vegeta looked over at Gohan.  
  
"Looks like your mate has the hots you would say for me."  
  
"She doesn't have to hots for you, she was just thinking that you have big muscles for your size."  
  
Vegeta turned red, no one makes fun of his size and gets away with it. Videl turned around to Gohan, and blinked. Gohan looked up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um…I was thinking that same thing…"  
  
Gohan looked up, confessed.  
  
"What same thing?"  
  
"That Vegeta had big muscles for his size."  
  
Vegeta heard this and his skin came back to normal. Both Gohan and Videl looked at him, they knew he knew something…  
  
"You guys are bonding."  
  
"Bonding?"  
  
Videl said as Vegeta started to smile.  
  
"Well, it means that you two are bonded as one, you can hear each others thoughts, feel each other your silly inner pain, and so forth.'  
  
Gohan rubbed his head in confession, a bond, now that was new one.  
  
"So what you are saying that me and Gohan are going to get married some day?"  
  
Videl asked as Vegeta shook his head and turned around to see if the teacher was starting to wake up from his daze of the tape. Gohan and Videl looked up at each other, smiling, and sitting down in there sits.  
  
*So what now, can we just hear each other when we think of something. *  
  
*Um…I guess so Videl. But this is a little weird, I wonder if we have to be near each other to hear each other?"  
  
*I don't know, ask Vegeta. *  
  
"Hey Vegeta, do we have to be near each other to hear each others thoughts?"  
  
Vegeta looked down and shook his head.  
  
"Yes, and thank Kami, or Dende, or whoever is up there. Because if I had to hear Bulma thoughts about her inventions and her PMSing all the time, I would have killed myself a long time ago."  
  
Mr. Hali got out of his daze before Gohan could say anything back.  
  
"Vegeta, Gohan, can I see you two in the hall."  
  
Gohan and Vegeta both looked at the teacher, shook their heads, and walked out. The class looked over in shock, it was just so unbelievable that two people other the Hercule they knew were at the Cell Games.  
  
Once Vegeta and Gohan, Mr. Hali showed them his tape.  
  
"I was at the Cell Games too, and I firm the whole thing."  
  
Both Vegeta and Gohan blinked, so…  
  
"And I always wanted to find the real person to defeated Cell…"  
  
Both Gohan and Vegeta both blinked at each other.  
  
"If they wanted me to show it to the world, the world had their right to know."  
  
"I thinks it's a great idea."  
  
Said Vegeta; Gohan looked over at him.  
  
"Well that's one person, but Gohan, you're the kid that beat Cell right?"  
  
Gohan shook his head, yes. Vegeta looked at him questionable, why did he look show shocked, it wasn't a big deal.  
  
"Do you want me to show them, I don't even think they would believe me."  
  
"Gohan…"  
  
Vegeta hissed, he had better say yes or Vegeta would FINAL FLASH him!  
  
"Well, I know that Vegeta will say something about it any was, so why not, they will find out any was."  
  
Vegeta jumped up and down in excitement, this was going to be good. Mr. Hali put out his hand.  
  
"It's a real honor to meet the real person who beat Cell."  
  
Gohan shook his hand, and smiled.  
  
"And what a power."  
  
Mr. Hali said as he walked back into the class. Vegeta hit Gohan on the back.  
  
"You have come to the dark side, brat."  
  
Vegeta laughed and walked back into the class. Gohan signed.  
  
*I hope I can watch this without crying. *  
  
*Watch what? *  
  
Gohan looked up, it was Videl talking to him.  
  
*You'll find out. *  
  
Gohan said as he walked back into class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As you can tell, this chapter was mainly about Videl and Gohan's love for each other. But don't worry, it will turn back into Vegeta and his day at school.  
  
super-saiyan-monkey  
  
PS Can you all do me a favor, see the little button down there, yeah the purple one. Can you push it for me? Thanks 


	6. The Cell Games Tape Begins

Thanks for the reviews, 72! That's a lot in the short time I wrote this, so thanks you all! Sorry for not updating soon all. ::gets on hands and knees:: Forgive me once again! But now I have the new chapter and it is a little longer. So hope you enjoy it.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Vegeta Goes to School  
  
Cell Games on Tape Begins  
  
  
  
"Alright class, I have a treat for you all…"  
  
Class looked up from what they were talking about. They knew if Mr. Hali had a treat, it was a good one. Videl looked up while Mr. Hali was talking about his treat, Gohan slowly walked in with his head down. Videl watched with worry in her eyes as he took his seat, still with his head down. Vegeta hit the desk and whiskered something to Gohan. Gohan looked at him and shook his head, and whiskered something back.  
  
"Whatever boy, why do you think I would be mad by watching this?"  
  
Before Gohan could say anything, Mr. Hali walked right next to them.  
  
"I have right here in my hand the real Cell Games video, I was at the Cell Games and taped the whole thing."  
  
"So we can see how Hercule bet Cell?"  
  
A student asked, Mr. Hali looked at him and blinked. Gohan and Vegeta looked at each other, trying not to laugh. Gohan started to laugh aloud first. The class, including Vegeta, looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Videl said as she stood up, Gohan looked up at her, and smiled. Then looked over at Vegeta, who started to laugh. Both Gohan and Vegeta sat there laughing as the class looked at them.  
  
"Okay that's enough you two…"  
  
Gohan and Vegeta shoot a death glare at Mr. Hali. Mr. Hali stepped away as Vegeta started to laugh once again.  
  
*What is so funny Son Gohan? *  
  
Gohan turned around to see Videl giving him 'the eye'. Gohan lowered his head.  
  
*Nothing Videl… *  
  
"Gohan."  
  
Gohan turned around to see Vegeta looking at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you going to get mad watching this video?"  
  
Vegeta asked, waiting for an answer. Gohan looked down at the floor.  
  
"Yes… It's all my fault my dad died, of course I'm going to be sad."  
  
"That's right…"  
  
Vegeta said as he got cut off by the teacher.  
  
"Here we go, and just to tell you. This is real, I'm not lying to you, but soon you will see that some one has."  
  
The class other then Gohan and Vegeta started to whisper. And with there super saiyan ears, they can hear what each one was saying.  
  
"What does he mean someone his lying to us?"  
  
"I don't get it? My head is hurting."  
  
"Maybe he is saying that Gohan and the new guy are lying."  
  
Gohan and 'the new guy' (a.k.a. Vegeta) shot a glare at the guy who said that they are lying. The guy saw this, and tried to hide under the desk. Everyone turned to the TV, which was starting the Cell games…  
  
Mr. Hali, seven years ago showing himself on the camera. He had a beard and started to go balled. The class other then Vegeta, Gohan, and Videl started to laugh.  
  
"Now, I, Thomas J. Hali is here at the Cell Games. It has appeared that Satan Hercule, the man that the world thinks will be Cell is here. Along with him are his two top students. Then, at the side of the ring are 6 men and 1 child."  
  
Mr. Hali zoomed in and filmed the z team.  
  
"The kid looks like Gohan, without the eyes and the hair."  
  
Erase said pointing at Gohan. The class looked a little closer at the child, and shook there heads in agreement.  
  
The camera showed Vegeta, and the class looked at him down at Vegeta.  
  
"So they were right, they were at the Cell Games."  
  
The kid who didn't believe them before said.  
  
"Now, it looks like Hercule's students…"  
  
Mr. Hali pushed fast forward on the video.  
  
"We don't have enough time to watch these losers…"  
  
Gohan started to laugh as the whole class started to get loud. Vegeta rolled his eyes  
  
"Losers?"  
  
The all shouted out yelling at Mr. Hali. Mr. Hali looked over at Vegeta and Gohan.  
  
"Did I say that out loud?"  
  
Gohan shook his head, Vegeta looked over at him.  
  
"Well it's just the truth…"  
  
People started to throw paper at Vegeta now. Gohan stopped laughing to see Vegeta starting to blast the paper coming to him. The class stopped, shut up, and waiting for Mr. Hali to push play. He skipped Hercule's 'fight'.  
  
"Hey, stop it!"  
  
A kid yelled as Mr. Hali looked back at the TV.  
  
"We all know what happen. He just 'tripped' out of the ring."  
  
Mr. Hali said as he put quotations around the word tripped, Videl started to get mad.  
  
*What is up with these three making fun of my dad. *  
  
Gohan heard this and didn't want to say anything back. They knew that answer and soon, hopefully, she will too. He turned back to the TV, as he pushed play.  
  
"Looks like one of the new comers has stepped in the ring. Let's hope he can do what Hercule couldn't…"  
  
Mr. Hali said to his camera, the students yelled once again. Vegeta rolled his eyes…  
  
*Such idiots, can't they see past their noses and see that that show bo Hercule couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag? *  
  
The camera shot it is way, back to Goku. Goku got in to ring and started to fight.  
  
"Oh my! It looks like the new comer guy with the gold big hair can fight pretty good. I can't seem to see the fight, they are going to fast."  
  
The camera was moving around so much, people started to get a headache just walking it. Then Mr. Hali caught them fighting.  
  
"I think this is the guy who is going to save the world…"  
  
Mr. Hali shot the z team looking in amazement of Goku's fighting. Younger Gohan gave a little smile.  
  
"I'm guessing the boy is the gold hair persons son."  
  
He then shot at Vegeta, who was really looking pissed off.  
  
"I don't know who that guy is, seems mad…"  
  
Vegeta, didn't say anything back, and watched the video, getting a little mad that he was filming him. Sure he looked and still is good looking. However, he wanted to watch the fight, not looking at himself when all he just needs to do is look in the mirror. Gohan lay his head on the desk, still watching the video. Hopping that somehow, Mr. Hali didn't shot his turn fighting Cell. He didn't think he could handle it.  
  
A guy walked up and asked Mr. Hali to use the bathroom. Blocking the way of the TV. Just before the class had a chance to tell him to move out of the way. Vegeta blasted him.  
  
"Get out of the way you blasted Child!"  
  
Vegeta yelled as he sat back down, the class looked in fear as the guy, how already pissed in his pants, laid on the floor, frighten. Vegeta sat back down, waiting for Gohan to do or say something about what he did. But Gohan just watched the fight between his father and already beaten by him, Cell.  
  
*This kid such a drama queen, my Dende, he can really make a person feel bad… *  
  
Vegeta watched to video just again, as Goku was starting to lose the fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WHAHAHAHAH!!! A cliffhanger…stora…I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
I just got the new Dragonball Z tapes on Tuesday and they are really good. Sadly Gohan isn't showed that much on there. However, he is on Earth and flying to Buu. And of course, Gohan's fight isn't until the next episode. Why do people like to leave evil cliffhangers???  
  
Please push the purple button and review for me, it means a lot thanks.  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	7. The Fight Between the Bear Hug Part

Hey, thanks for all the reviews 86. I'm so proud of this story. It's going so good, so I hope you like this…  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
  
  
Vegeta Goes to School  
  
The Fight Between the Bear Hug Part  
  
Videl looked down at Gohan, who seemed depressed watching the Cell Games tape. Of which she had no idea why, there was not really anything that happen at the Cell Games to make Gohan sad.  
  
*Hey Gohan, what's wrong? *  
  
Gohan looked up, it was Videl. This reading thoughts thing was getting on his nevus. Now being around Videl, nothing was a secret anymore.  
  
*Nothing Videl, just watch. *  
  
Gohan said in an annoyed voice, Videl got the point.  
  
*All I'm trying to do is be nice but no, you have to be a jerk about it. *  
  
Gohan put his head down on the desk.  
  
*Sorry. *  
  
"It looks like this new comer, which I found out his name is Goku, doesn't seem like he is winning the battle."  
  
Mr. Hali in the video said. Vegeta was getting bored, at the time of the Cell Games, Vegeta wasn't bored at all, more like mad. He looked over at Gohan, who couldn't keep his eyes off the TV.  
  
*Poor Kid… *  
  
Vegeta looked up at what he said and mentally slapped himself. He was growing soft, and he hated it. And the three people he had to thank for that are Bulma, Trunks, and Future Trunks.  
  
"Cell you win, I give up."  
  
Mr. Hali shot Gohan right when he said he gave up. Gohan's face was shocked. Then he zoomed over to Vegeta, who seemed even madder.  
  
"Oh my..."  
  
The whole class but Gohan, Vegeta, and Videl said.  
  
"Why would he give up?"  
  
One of the girl students said, leaning over he desk to the TV.  
  
"Well, it's because he can't win. What's the point of fighting someone when you can't win?"  
  
A guy said as he stood up from across the room, looking over at the girl. Mr. Hali pushed pause on the TV, to hear what was going on.  
  
"He should at least died trying."  
  
The girl shouted back to the guy.  
  
"I agree."  
  
Another guy said as he stood up, looking over at the girl.  
  
"Would you two have done it?"  
  
Another girl stood up.  
  
"Hardly, I don't' blame him for giving up. That Goku guy, we all would have if he knew there was someone else stronger then him to beat."  
  
That 2nd girl said. The four started to yell at each other about if they would have given up and not. Vegeta stood up.  
  
"Will you blasted children shut up already! I want to watch the rest of the show. Kakarot or the one you call Goku gave up. And there is nothing you can do about it. Now sit down before I blast you."  
  
Vegeta yelled as the four people sat back down. Gohan looked up and blinked. He had no idea what happen, he been in his own little world since Goku said he give up. Mr. Hali pushed play.  
  
"Now, it seems that I can't hear what they are saying. So I'm going to see if I can get in."  
  
The camera moved around a lot as Mr. Hali got in closer, closer enough to hear the two warriors talk.  
  
"So since there are no other to fight me I going to blow up the Earth."  
  
"Wait, I said I was giving up, it doesn't mean the tournament is over, there is still one other person you can fight."  
  
"Who, one of them? Surely you don't think that Vegeta, Trunks, or Piccolo are any form of match for me."  
  
"Nope, not one of them."  
  
"Then who is it?"  
  
Goku turned to his friends on the hill they were on.  
  
"Guys, I'm sorry but Cell was no match for me, so one of you are going to have to take my place. That is you," Goku points this finger to the person, "my son."  
  
"Gohan's gonna fight!"  
  
Erasa yelled out as she pointed to the teenager Gohan. Mr. Hali pushed stop as the class got wild.  
  
"I can't believe it, Gohan, he's going to fight Cell."  
  
"This is so unbelievable."  
  
"Will you kids shut up, for once."  
  
Vegeta yelled as he started to form as blast, some of the kids hide under their desk, while some stood their in fear. Vegeta made the blast disappear, and sat back down. Gohan looked up, as the rest of the students kept staring at him. Gohan looked over at Videl, she looked mad, and shot an evil death glare at our young saiyan. Gohan turned around as the teacher pushed play.  
  
Goku flew up to his son, as the rest of them formed in a circle. You could not hear what they were saying, but Gohan walked up and took off the funny thing on his shoulder, which is what the kids called it. Gohan landed on the floor. And powered up.  
  
"Why is so windy?"  
  
Mr. Hali screamed as he was behind a rock, still shooting Gohan powering up. Gohan was done powering up and looked up at Cell.  
  
"Okay Cell, I'm ready."  
  
Mr. Hali looked up at Piccolo and Goku talking. Goku smiled and seemed that he said not to worry, and looked down at his son. Mr. Hali did the same as Cell and Gohan started to fight.  
  
"That's good son, keep it up!"  
  
The class looked on in shocked, as they saw Gohan flying around and fighting like their hero Hercule couldn't. Vegeta couldn't keep his eyes off the TV, his formed a fist as he was getting mad.  
  
*That stupid kid, always better then me. Now I have been training and he is no match. *  
  
Vegeta smirked, thinking of all the ways he could get Gohan. Vegeta started to laugh at some as Gohan looked up at Vegeta.  
  
"What are you laughing about?"  
  
Vegeta looked down at Gohan, who's head was an up looking at him if confession. Vegeta looked at the TV.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Mr. Hali."  
  
Gohan said as the whole class gashed. Mr. Hali looked up from the TV.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can we fast forward this part, nothing really happens."  
  
The class looked at Gohan, nothing really happens? What was he talking about, everything was happening? Vegeta looked at the teacher.  
  
"Get to the part with the bear hug, something happens there."  
  
Gohan looked up at Vegeta. Other then not killing Cell fast enough to save his father and Trunks that was the most shameful part.  
  
"Pass the bear hug."  
  
"No."  
  
Vegeta said as him and Gohan stood up.  
  
"Are you trying to kill me Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He cried out, the class looked at him, ready to kill him. Vegeta didn't really care about the other faces, but then he saw Videl's. She looked like a hungry animal that just found its prey an was about to kill it. Vegeta shadowed hard, and sat back down. Gohan looked over at Videl, she had to same look on Gohan. Gohan followed Vegeta and sat down.  
  
"Lets see the bear hug."  
  
Videl said, Gohan looked up, not that part. It was to shameful. Mr. Hali looked over at Videl. Although she could not use the lines Hercule's kid anymore, he was still afraid of her.  
  
"Is that okay with you Gohan?"  
  
Mr. Hali looked over at Gohan, who was staring down at his desk.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
Gohan looked up.  
  
"Nothing I can do about it."  
  
Mr. Hali shook his head, understanding, and fast forward up to the bear hug part.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Evil Cliffhanger…So evil am I…WBAHAHAHAHAH!!!! I had to do it all. However, be happy that this chapter is longer then the rest. For that, the price is an evil cliffhanger. WBAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
I'm sorry, I was going to do the whole Cell Games tape, but then I would write a very long chapter, and I'm not in the mood the type it all. Plus I can throw in a lot more of the students and how they think about the Cell Games. I have about half of the Cell Games down. I might have about 1 or 2 more chapter about history class. But I have a idea from someone that will throw you guys off track. So don't worry, there will be more secrets that the school will find out about Gohan, and more Vegeta tormenting Gohan. And more Vegeta and his day at school. I know that history class is more about Gohan then Vegeta, but come on, it's the Cell Games…  
  
You all must say that I did go staying some of the lines from the Cell Games, I had to remember it all my memory, so you have to say I did pretty good. :P  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	8. The Insane Gohan

Hey! I was going to update this later, but for all you people who read it. I'll just update it now. Gohan is going to be a little crazy so what out.  
  
::Gohan runs around like a crazy person!::  
  
SSM: Gohan's crazy run for the hills!  
  
::People run to the hills::  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z, and if you think I did, what kind of drugs are you taking. I'm not that smart to make up such a great thing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Vegeta Goes to School  
  
The Insane Gohan  
  
Gohan sat there, watching the TV. Now Videl and Vegeta seemed like they were working together, to end Gohan's life forever. The bar hug part, he almost died from that. Videl looked down at Gohan, he sided and closed his eyes. Hopefully this was all a dream, a dream, but that would have made Gohan's life easy.  
  
*Gohan? What the big deal about seeing this bear hug thing? *  
  
Gohan didn't answer Videl back, he just made a horrible sound that scared Videl, a should like he was going to die shot her in the head of their mental talk.  
  
*Gohan? *  
  
Mr. Hali closed his eyes, lucky for Gohan, he didn't have to show the part when he told Cell about his hidden powers, Mr. Hali got that close to hear that. Mr. Hali looked at Gohan, his head was down, watching Mr. Hali fast forward. He shook his head, poor Gohan, this fight was such a horrible thing for him at such a young age.  
  
*Why do I have a headache over this? *  
  
Vegeta said as he was holding on to his head. Vegeta couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to get out of this class. These weak Earthlings wouldn't shut up. Asking what his bear hug thing was about.  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE."  
  
Vegeta said as he stood up, the class looked up and over at Vegeta. Most of them went under their desk. Vegeta got up, and looked around the classroom.  
  
"Don't start this without me."  
  
Vegeta started out of the class room.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Vegeta looked up, Mr. Hali looked at him, waiting for Vegeta to answer his question.  
  
"Well first I have to go to the bathroom, then I'm going to get some Advil, you Earthlings and your blasted mouths."  
  
Vegeta walked out of the room. The classes got back in their seats and were relived that Vegeta was not going to kill them. Gohan and Videl blinked. Now Gohan had he's head up, he got out a piece of paper and was writing something down.  
  
*What are you writing Gohan. *  
  
Gohan looked up, Videl again talking in his mind. He couldn't wait to get away from her, she asked to many questions. He gloried and started to write more down.  
  
*Answer me when I am talking to you Son Gohan. *  
  
Gohan looked up, he was pissed off now. Could not she see past her nose to see that Gohan wasn't in the mood to talk. To make things worst, she was bonded to him. He didn't think he would last this long with Videl talking to him in his mind. Gohan had to control his anger, but didn't know if he could. He didn't say anything, kept on writing. When was Vegeta coming back? Mr. Hali was already at the bear hug part. Gohan didn't know what was worst, the Cell Games or Videl and her annoying questions.  
  
"Where could Vegeta be?"  
  
Mr. Hali asked aloud, the class didn't know what to say. But one guy stood up.  
  
"I think that that guy is crazy. He has hurt many people today. I don't know what is up with him."  
  
The class looked up at this kid, was this guy trying to get killed? The class told him to shut up before Vegeta came back.  
  
"You are going to die brat!"  
  
Came from the hall way. It was Vegeta, and he was running threw the hall. The guy who diss Vegeta shadowed hard. This was going to be the end.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Came from Gohan's month, the class looked over at Gohan. Gohan walked up to the guy, just as Vegeta came in the classroom.  
  
"What are you doing Gohan?"  
  
Gohan grabbed the guy and jumped out the window. The class other then Vegeta and Videl ran to the window. The guy was screaming his head off as Gohan landed and jumped up to fly. Then landed in the park.  
  
"What were you thinking, we would have been killed."  
  
The guy said to Gohan, Gohan set him down. The guy sat down at the ground.  
  
"I'm coming after you," Vegeta said, "No body talks crap behind my back and gets away with it!"  
  
Gohan turned to the kid, who was pale.  
  
"Run."  
  
The kid looked up.  
  
"I just did you a flavor, I saved you life, do what I say. Save yourself run!"  
  
The guy didn't need to be told twice and he ran as fast as he could.  
  
"Run, run, run while you still can!"  
  
Gohan called out holding his hand out in the air.  
  
*Lucky soul… *  
  
Gohan waited for Videl to say something, nothing happened. He looked up to the school to see Videl looking at him.  
  
*She cannot talk back to me any more! *  
  
Gohan said in his mind as he jumped up and down. Running in circles as the class sweatdroped. Vegeta flew down to Gohan.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
Gohan sat down on the ground, dizzy.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Gohan said as he laid on the ground.  
  
"I stay here."  
  
Vegeta looked at Gohan, the kid has gone insane. Gohan got up and ran around the park.  
  
"Come back now."  
  
Vegeta yelled as he ran after Gohan. Gohan played like there was no tomorrows. He has gone insane. Videl ran from the window down to Gohan.  
  
"I want to see the Cell Games tape!"  
  
Vegeta yelled out as Gohan jumped in a tree and lowered his ki.  
  
*Now he would not be able to find me. *  
  
*Gohan, get out here right now, we have to get back to class. *  
  
Gohan smiled turned into a sad face. He was so happy now since he was free from Videl's mind talking. Yeah he did like her, but she did talk a lot driving Gohan insane. Gohan jumped out of the tree as Vegeta grabbed him.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
Vegeta flew back into the classroom with Gohan in his arms. Gohan didn't try to fight it, Vegeta was a lot stronger then him. The class wasn't even shocked that Vegeta flew in the classroom, the Cell Games was still in their head. Videl came running into the classroom and slapped Gohan.  
  
"Why would you do that."  
  
Gohan looked over at the TV, which is was on pause. The class looked at Gohan, waiting for his answer.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
He said softly as he took his seat. The class took that as an answer and got back to their seats. Videl stared at Gohan, which Gohan was not staring back into her. Vegeta looked at them with confusion in his eyes. Vegeta took his seat as Videl did hers.  
  
"Um… Let's begin…"  
  
Mr. Hali pushed play on the tape. Gohan held his breath, Videl better say she was sorry after taking Vegeta side over this. Cell grabbed Gohan.  
  
"Lets see if this gets you mad."  
  
Cell started to seize the little Gohan as he cried out in pain. The class sat there quiet as they listen to the pain full seizes that Cell had over Gohan. That bear hug part…  
  
Mr. Hali shot Piccolo, talking to Goku.  
  
"He might be the most powerful person in the world. But he is a scared 11- year-old boy. He shouldn't be fighting Cell."  
  
Piccolo sad as Goku looked down at his son in horror.  
  
Teen Gohan looked shocked. He didn't know Piccolo said that about him. And it was so true, he didn't want to fight, having so much on his hands like that. Gohan looked over at his father face, he just realized the mistake he made having his only son fight that monster Cell.  
  
Gohan yelled in Cell hands. Trying to break free. The noise in his scream was too much for the students in the class as some started to cry, as some looked in fear, and some were looking at the Gohan before them in the classroom. Shocked that he went threw that. Videl looked in horror. No wonder Gohan didn't want Mr. Hali to show this part. It was so sad, and here she is taking Vegeta side over her friends and soon to be lover. Videl's heart sink, how could Gohan ever for give her.  
  
Cell looked up at Goku, and dropped Gohan from his bear hug. Gohan laid on the floor, breathing very hard. Cell flew up to Krillin and took some bag way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WHAHAHAHA!!!!! This story has a lot of good evil cliffhanger that I can torture you all with! Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. History is a very long class…  
  
I have seen a lot of authors request stories, and I though I would do the same. So I hope that you read some of these stories, I will do this one every chapter on every story for now one. I think it's a great idea. I hope the people who write these stories don't care that I request them, heck I hope some one does that for me someday!  
  
SSM Requested Stories:  
  
Scars of the Past: Life Story of Son Gohan by Frozenflower: This story just got finished. Gohan get kidnapped and had a hard past. First it deals with Gohan's new life on Earth and how he deals with the past he had. It turns into a Gohan/Videl. This is such a great story. Like my favorites.  
  
Touch Tones by pirate kit: Piccolo finds a little girl who is deaf who has been abandon from her home. So Piccolo talks care of her and so he explores the wonders of being a parent. Very sweet story.  
  
Forgiveness by Super-saiyan-monkey: Hey I can request my self! I love this story. Gohan is mad at his father for not being in his life for the last 7 years. So during those years Gohan has been a bit abuse to his family and friends. Videl tries to help Goku to help Gohan get better.  
  
I hope you read these stories, and I will have more to request! 


	9. The End of History Review Special

This is my 106th review special. This chapter will be the end of history class, that is the treat for you all. I don't want to make a big joke like I did in the last chapter with the insane Gohan running around. This chapter will be longer, since it is the 106th review special. And I will have 5 instead of 3 SSM Requested Stories!  
  
I would like to thank some people that have reviewed my story. My 100th reviewer Dan, one of my favorite authors Frozenflower, a good reviewer Dragon Empress, and one other great reviewer Kaz Valkyrie, this is all for you! Thanks for all your comments and friendliest!  
  
I own Dragonball Z! It finally has been done, bow down to me as the new owner of Dragonball Z ::people scream in fear, run away, and finding their lawyers, leaving SSM::  
  
"Um…I was just kidding, don't sue me, I don't even have money…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Vegeta Goes to School  
  
The End of History  
  
*Review Special *  
  
The class sat as Cell started to spit out seven little blue versions of himself out. Cell laughed that gave the class a chill down their spine. Vegeta sat there bored, and angry. Not only that Kakarot's older brat was stronger then him, his son had to be too. He could barley fight the Cell Jr.s' then, but now he was ready, for a new threat. And he will not fail this time and come on top.  
  
"Attack them!"  
  
Cell called out as the Cell Jr.s' attacked the seven warroirs who were watching the fight against Cell and Gohan. Gohan watched in horror as his friends were getting beaten by the Cell Jr.s'. Gohan yelled to Cell the stop this, and tried to attack Cell. Cell hit in as he flew to the ground.  
  
The class gasped, some looked in fear. Why wasn't Gohan helping his friends, it was clear that he was stronger then all of them. But he just stood there. Vegeta made a fist, now he was getting mad as Mr. Hali shook the fight between him and his Cell Jr. He was baring holding up. Mr. Hali shoot Future Trunks, he was the only one that could put up a good fight against the Cell Jr.s'. Mr. Hali shot back at Gohan.  
  
"The fun is over. Now kill them."  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
Came from Gohan as he looked at his friends. Cell laughed, he was enjoying this well. Watching as our young Gohan stared in shock. A head came flying to Gohan.  
  
"A head, ahhhhh!"  
  
Cried a girl as she stood up pointing at the scream. The class started to whisper as two girls and a guy had to run out of the room and into the bathroom.  
  
"Shut up, it's just a robot."  
  
The class looked at Vegeta and blinked, at least it was not a human. They sat back down. Gohan looked over at Vegeta. He wanted to yell at Vegeta for what he just said. He wasn't just a robot, he was a kind being such as himself. He even fought against his own kind to save the world, even if his father was on the same side. The man that the robot was sent to kill. Gohan wanted to tell Vegeta this, but could not bring it out.  
  
Younger Gohan stared at the great robot before him. Only his head had remind. The class didn't get to see the part with number 16 blowing up, so they didn't know it was a robot. The robot talked to Gohan, as Gohan didn't keep his eyes off him. Cell turned around, smiling. What a get chance to really see this boy mad. Cell smashed the head of the great being.  
  
"Yet another life, you should have saved."  
  
"Och."  
  
Came from some of the classmates of Gohan's and Vegeta's. Gohan looked other at the students. He looked over at Videl, who didn't keep her eyes off the TV, but her energy seemed upset about something. Gohan turned around and watched himself getting mad. A scream from the child of Goku was the first thing that the students realized how much pain came to Gohan that day. Yet, they did not know even half of it.  
  
Cell looked at the young child as his hair formed a different style and how his power was raising. Cell stepped back in fear as the Earth around Gohan power was rasing increasingly. Everyone stopped fighting to look at Gohan's go to the next level of his power. When Gohan was done, the class made some noises.  
  
"Wow, Gohan looks a lot different now. He was a cute as a kid."  
  
Erase said as she looked at Gohan and is new look. Some of the guys were saying that Gohan looked cool, and had to buy a lot of hair gel for school tomorrow or something like that. Vegeta rolled his eyes, such fools. Gohan in the other hand, looked on in shocked. He didn't remember transforming at all. The only part he remembered was when his father was telling him to kill Cell once he had the chance. He was surprised how nicely his transformed went.  
  
"Looks like my little game is going to be more exacting now."  
  
Gohan grabbed the bag that Cell was holding.  
  
"No games."  
  
Cell looked down to see that Gohan had his bag. Gohan flew up and kicked on of the Cell Jr.s', and after that, before Mr. Hali could shot the rest, Gohan had killed all of the Cell Jr.s'. The class cheered for what Gohan did. Gohan threw Future Trunks the bag because, he the only one left. Trunks looked in shock as Gohan walked closer to Cell.  
  
Videl watched the show in amazement, Gohan was strong. She realized that her father was not showed at any point of this. In addition, all this was not a trick, none of it was. It was real, why was she so blinded by this following her father's lies. Videl face of shock fell into a face of sadness. She was now upset that what she did to Gohan, and he dissevered none of it. Plus she hit him, she hit Gohan! For no reason too, to make things worst for Gohan, she did something to him that he didn't want. Made Mr. Hali show that bear hug part. Gohan almost died from that. No wonder Gohan didn't want to show that part.  
  
*Will you ever forgive me Son Gohan. *  
  
Gohan looked up, it was Videl. He was quiet enjoying the peacetime without any other voices in his head. Videl seemed upset, like he felt before. Gohan didn't know what to say, he did love her. Heck he even wanted to tell her. But yet again, he was annoyed by her. Is this how love is suppose to be. Maybe he could ask Vegeta. Gohan was going to answer Videl back, but it didn't seem like she was talking to him, to herself. So Gohan knew he shouldn't say anything.  
  
The new Gohan, at his next level. Walked up to Cell, and punched him twice. Cell body fell, trying to figure out how his body was getting so damaged. Gohan was attacking and he wasn't even trying. Mr. Hali zoomed up at the Z fighters. They watched as Gohan blasted Cell without even trying.  
  
"Cell is going to regenerate if Gohan doesn't finish him now."  
  
The gang looked at Piccolo, it was true. Cell had a chance still in this, even though is wasn't that big of one. Goku turned to his son, who was looking up into the sky.  
  
"Gohan, kill Cell before he has a chance to regenerate."  
  
Gohan looked over at his father, with such a look in his eyes. The Z fighters looked at him in confusion.  
  
"No I'll think I wait, let him suffer for a little bit."  
  
The class couldn't believe what they have just heard. Gohan wouldn't say that, he seemed so nice and kind. And wouldn't let any evil live on like that. The way he just said it was freaky.  
  
"That couldn't be Gohan, no way."  
  
Eresa said shacking her head. The class had to agree, this wasn't Gohan at all. Vegeta was missing the show, with these dumb humans talking.  
  
"Yes that is Gohan, just he is a super saiyan. He did really say that. So shut up."  
  
"What's a super saiyan."  
  
Some one asked Vegeta who was sitting right above him.  
  
"I said shut up."  
  
Vegeta yelled as he turned back to the TV. Gohan blinked at Vegeta, he was really getting annoyed with all these humans. Gohan had better control Vegeta before he kills someone. He had already hurt a couple of humans, and Gohan did not want to add more to the list. Gohan head was hurting; he had to control his anger and tears from all this and it made his head hurt.  
  
Gohan punched Cell so hard that some girl threw up from Cell. Yet again some other people started to run to the bath room.  
  
"Yet again, it's a robot."  
  
Gohan looked at Vegeta again. 18 is a really nice person once you looked in, just like Vegeta. Gohan was getting mad, Vegeta didn't have to be so mean.  
  
Cell started to go to his 2nd form. As the Z fighters looked in amazement. Gohan started to smile, as he would beat Cell even more. Mr. Hali taped Gohan as he could hear the cries of Goku to kill Cell. Cell got mad, and started to power up, more like blowing up to a balloon.  
  
"I'm going to blow up and taking this world with me. So good bye Gohan, good bye Goku, good bye rest of the world."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
Gohan got into is fighting stance, ready to attack Cell, Cell put up his hand.  
  
"If you hit me, I will blow up. Once shock and it will be over."  
  
Gohan got out of his fighting stance and looked up at Cell just like the rest of the class, in shocked. Gohan should feel his tears coming, but tired to hold them. Videl in the other side, felt like crying to, she is going to have a talk with her father once she goes home. She looked over at Gohan, she could feel his emotional pain now. In addition, it hurt, like nothing she had felt before…  
  
"GOKU!!"  
  
Came from the screen as Goku flashed right in front of Gohan, who was now on the ground looking up at his father. Goku said a something that from all the noise and the wind Mr. Hali did not caught it, and Goku along with Cell disappeared into thin air. Gohan called out his father and dropped to the ground.  
  
The class looked down at Gohan. Who was shaking, and trying to hold his tears. Videl ran by Gohan's side. Vegeta looked at him, feeling sorry for the poor kid. He is 17 and already has seen so much pain and death around him. Vegeta put his hand on Gohan's shoulder, right now Gohan was in his hands and crying into them. Videl looked up at Vegeta, who still had his hand on Gohan's shoulder, looking deeply at him, trying to find a way to make him stop crying. It made him sad, and he hated it when he was sad.  
  
*Gohan, it's okay, don't cry. *  
  
Videl said as she put her hands around Gohan and swaying back and forth. Vegeta took his hand off Gohan and looked at the TV. Mr. Hali pushed the pause button.  
  
"Would you like to go in the hallway Gohan?"  
  
Gohan didn't answer, but slowly walking into the hall. Videl looked at Gohan as he exits the room. The class started to whisper things about Gohan and how he could do such a thing. And they were loud enough for Gohan to hear them. Videl followed Gohan into the hallway. Vegeta felt like he had to help the boy in his time of need. He did save his life, he hated the feeling, but he wanted to help Gohan. But he wasn't going to make this a every day kind of thing. Vegeta stood up.  
  
"What is wrong with you people? So he got a little carried away, get off his back. Can't you see that he is hurting right now. And he can hear you and your shameful talking!"  
  
The class looked at Vegeta, he was sticking up for Gohan, and Vegeta didn't seem like the guy who would. One guy was brave, too brave, and talked back.  
  
"Well it's his fault that his dad died, he should be crying."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widen, no one has ever talked back to Vegeta before. Vegeta lift up his hand, and before the child could talk, Vegeta blasted him. The kid flew and hit the wall, lucky he didn't go threw it, and landed on the floor, crying.  
  
"Can you feel the pain. Well it's nothing compared to what Gohan has to feel. No physical pain can feel like emotional pain."  
  
In the hallway Gohan heard everything Vegeta and the other students said about him. He was sitting in the hallway, near his locker and away from his classroom. He lowered his ki so no on could find him. Tears were flowing down the young saiyan's checks. After Vegeta had said that no one could feel his pain he ran off. It was true. Videl, who he had left running away he couldn't bare the site of her. He felt so shameful and embarrassed at that point of the movie. Gohan sat there, wishing his father was with him.  
  
Vegeta sat back down on his seat, he felt some kind of feeling inside of him for sticking up with Goku. He hated these new feelings he was starting to get. It was love for the child, Vegeta loved him as a friend, and it sicken him. Videl walked back in the classroom, and sat down in Gohan's old seat.  
  
"He ran off after you were done yelling at who ever said that thing about Gohan. I think he just needs to be alone."  
  
Vegeta shook his head in agreement, and turned back to the teacher.  
  
"Push play."  
  
Mr. Hali pushed play on the tape. Krillin was walking up to Gohan, as he was on the floor crying.  
  
"Yes cry, let it all out Gohan."  
  
Krillin said as he looked down at his little friend. Gohan weeded more as he lift his head a little.  
  
"Dad. Didn't have to sacrifice himself…I wish it would have been me."  
  
"Hey don't say that, he did it because he loves you."  
  
Krillin lift Gohan up his feet.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Gohan head was down as Krillin walked up and lift up 18. Vegeta was yelling about killing her as Mr. Hali shot Gohan. He lift his head up into the sky and whispered father. Gohan let his head fall down as he looked down at the floor this time, with his tears dry as the wind pushed him over.  
  
Videl was in tears, poor Gohan. Videl could feel the pain that Gohan was in right now. And it made her cry, it hurt. It hurt her so much that she didn't know if she could take it.  
  
*Gohan, will you be okay? *  
  
Gohan, who was in the all looked up as he heard his name. It was Videl.  
  
*Where are you? *  
  
*I'm back in the classroom Gohan, I think you should come back. *  
  
*What for people to give me dirty looks for what I have done. *  
  
*Gohan stop it, no one will do that. In addition, if they do I will be the living crap out of them. *  
  
Gohan chucked at that last part, and a smile grew on his face. He felt a lot better with Videl talking to him.  
  
*Just let me dry my tears and I will be there in a minute. *  
  
Videl felt a happiness in her heart now. Her pain has gone away, it almost felt like she never felt that awful pain. She smiled…  
  
*Great, I'll see you soon. *  
  
*Bye Videl. *  
  
Videl smiled to herself, it seemed that Gohan was going to be okay. She looked over at Vegeta, who was staring at her.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
Videl blinked, how did Vegeta know that she was talking to Gohan.  
  
"How did you know I was talking to him?"  
  
"I can see it in your eyes. Plus you were staring into nothing and moving your hands around."  
  
Videl laughed at the last part.  
  
"He said he will be back in a minute."  
  
Vegeta smiled and turned back to the TV.  
  
Vegeta cried out in rage to see his Future son die, right in front of his eyes. Gohan was saying that he was not afraid anymore as Cell laughed. Without a word to the other Z fighters, Vegeta attacked Cell. He was blasting like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Vegeta started to get mad, remembering that part felt like a knife was going threw his heart. Vegeta closed his eyes and turned away from the part.  
  
Cell flew up and kicked Vegeta, Vegeta flew before he hit the ground. Not able to move, Cell sent a blast at Vegeta, the class gasped. But once the smoke cleared they could see it was Gohan. His left arm was bloody. Cell started to form an energy attack. Gohan first didn't want to fight but then he started to form his wave. After a couple of minutes they hit with their blast. The blast was pushing back and forth, it looked like Cell had the upper hand. Gohan seemed to be talking with someone. The class stared at this. But didn't say anything, not wanting Vegeta or Videl to get mad. Other people started to blast Cell from behind, and Cell was blasting them back. The four gave up, on the ground. It seemed like there was no hope but then a blast came from above. Mr. Hali got a closer look to see it was Vegeta. Gohan saw Cell look up and put all his power into the blast. Causing the death of Cell. Once the smoke cleared, the TV went blank.  
  
"Hey what's up with that?"  
  
Said Eresa said as she walked up to the TV. Pushing play, Mr. Hali walked up to her.  
  
"I ran out of film."  
  
"But what happen after that?"  
  
Asked Videl, Mr. Hali looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Well I got knocked out during the whole thing, that is why I stopped talking. I woke up and everyone was gone. I was lucky that I got the whole thing."  
  
Just as Mr. Hali finshed what he was saying Gohan walked back into class. The class looked at Gohan in a happy way. Videl stood up and started to clap after that the rest of the class followed. All but Vegeta stood up and cheered for Gohan. Gohan blushed as he took back his seat. Just as he did, the bell ringed. The class stopped clapping and cheering, told Gohan how cool it was, and left.  
  
"I'm proud of you Son Gohan."  
  
Mr. Hali said as he shook his hand. Videl got her bag and waited by the door for Gohan.  
  
"What do you we have now brat?"  
  
"Foods."  
  
Gohan walked out of the room following Videl, Vegeta stood their shocked, why would he want to take foods?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Wow! This is the longest chapter I have ever made, just at 9 pages at the dot. I'm sorry if it seemed a little rushed, I just wasn't too sure what to put for this chapter, well it's pretty long, just as I said it would be. I'm going to turn to story back to Vegeta, it is mainly about him. Don't worry, there will be more fun at Orange Star High School for Vegeta. Thanks for the reviews all!  
  
SSM Requested Stories:  
  
Well like I said, I'm going to put more requested stories for you all. It's pretty hard to find good stories that are really good to read. So I'm going to help you all. I hope you do check out these stories, they are truly good.  
  
Beware: I'm not the best at summarizing other people's stories!  
  
Gohan's Redemption by Fritz: Cell blew up the world, and Gohan is the only survivor, he lands on a planet and tries to go on from there. Gohan blames himself (no surprise). So how will he go on?  
  
Ai no Chikara: Dark Passions, by Enchantress101: Now I read this story before I became an author and then Enchantress101 changed the name so this took me forever to find it again. It's a long and involved story so I can't really summary it. It's a Gohan/Videl story and their journey threw life… (I know it's a really bad summary but you should check it out, great story!)  
  
Dragon Ball Z Survivor, by DrM: Now if you are looking for a great humor, read this. I do not read stories like this but it is good. You know the show Survivor right, well this is the DBZ style. You will be laughing your head off.  
  
Someone to Hold, by nacobe: Since Goku had been dead, Chi-chi has been in another relationship with an old friend. How will Gohan take this new chance as for the rest of the Z fighters? Things get serious, so what will happen to the Son Family now?  
  
Parent-Teacher Conference, by Jade Raven: Gohan got in trouble in school, so Chi-chi and Goku go to a parent meeting to see what's going on. I do not want to give this story away so you will just have to read it. Another humor that will nock your socks off.  
  
Please check out these stories, you will be sorry, but of course still read mine, right? : )  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	10. The Pairing

Thanks for the reviews, 122, wow that is more then I though I'd get. I'm glad you all are enjoying this, and not one bad review. That just warms my heart that you like my story. I am enjoying writting this a lot too. So please do the RRE (read, review, and Enjoy!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta Goes to School  
The Pairing...  
  
Vegeta trailed behind Gohan and Videl, he was still a little surpise how Gohan was taking this Cell Games thing. Vegeta shook his head, reminding how upset his friend was, wait a friend... Did Vegeta know what he was saying anymore, he's not one to make any firends, and this brat... One of the children of Kakarot, today was the day...That Vegeta lost his mind.  
  
Gohan looked over his shoulder at Vegeta, it looked like he was having some kind of battle within himself, Vegeta seemed kinda happy, and upset at the same time. This made Gohan laugh.  
  
"What's so funny Gohan?"  
  
Gohan looked down at Videl and smiled.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Gohan, I'm sorry that I made the class to see that bear hug part."  
  
Gohan looked shocked, Videl saying she's sorry, now today was a day not like the rest.  
  
"It's okay Videl, everyone was going to find out about it some day."  
  
"But I had no right to do that to you Gohan."  
  
"Videl really it's..."  
  
"Will you forgive me Gohan."  
  
Gohan bent down and kissed Videl on the forehead.  
  
"Already forgiven."  
  
Gohan and Videl were staring into, and smiling. Vegeta wanted to throw up, all this was making him sick. Him and his mate never did that...Teenagers, they make everything a drama.  
  
"Brat!"  
  
Gohan and Videl stopped to turn around to look at Vegeta. Vegeta had his arms crossed as he walked up to the two lover birds.  
  
"Why am I signed up to be in foods class? My wife does the cooking even though it doesn't taste any good."  
  
"Bulma signed you up for your classes right?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head as Gohan started to walk to his class.  
  
"Well my mom signed me up for all my classes too, so my guess is that Bulma wanted you in all my classes, and sadly...Foods in one of them."  
  
"I'm going to kill that Onna once I get home!"  
  
Vegeta yelled at loud as the students stopped and looked at Vegeta. Gohan and Videl both started to walk, pretending they didn't know Vegeta.  
  
"I was kidding you bakas!"  
  
The students walked and started their conversations once again. Vegeta ran back up to Videl and Gohan as they made their way into the class room.  
  
"I wonder what kind of food we are making today?"  
  
Videl started to laugh as Vegeta and Gohan blinked.  
  
"Whatever it is Gohan, you make it good, is there anything you can't do?"  
  
Gohan started to blush, Vegeta though this was be a good spot to jump in.  
  
"There is one thing that Mr. Prefect can't do, is to bet me!"  
  
Vegeta started to laugh in such a evil way, that Gohan and Videl had to laugh. Vegeta turned red as Gohan and Videl sat in their desk, as the teacher came in.  
  
"Hello class, today we are going to make an apple pie, but today you are going to be paried up with diffrenet people."  
  
Gohan signed, if he had to be with Shapner one more time, he was going to kill himself, he was the 2nd worst cook next too... Gohan turned his head to Videl, now that girl can't cook. Videl in the other hand was happy herself, she had a chance to be paired up with Gohan. Vegeta blinked, he never had an apple pie before, sure a cherry pie, but never heard of an apple. He wanted to ask Gohan what an apple was, but Gohan would start laughing, or yell the question out loud. And he wasn't in the mood to ki blast any weak soul that laughed at him.  
  
"Okay class, now their will be two people to each group, you will have to make the pie by then end of the period. This is worth 50 points, since some of you people in this class serious need it."  
  
"Can I be paird up with Gohan?"  
  
A girl called out if front of Vegeta, the girls started to laugh all but Videl. The guys in the other hand gave death glares to Gohan. He always had the girls. Vegeta, yet again, rolled his eyes. What's so great about a half breed like him?  
  
"Um...No, after this cookig lesson I think I'll have Gohan work by himself, you guys sit around and do nothing and still get creit."  
  
The girls yelled and complaned, Gohan this time, was the one to roll his eyes. He was tired of all these girls. Videl sent some of the girls, most of them that is, the death glare. No one tries to steal her man and get a way with it. The teacher looked threw her papers.  
  
"Okay now Tommy with Kristen, Sara with Amber, Alex with..."  
  
"What is she talking about?"  
  
Vegeta asked Gohan as Gohan turend around to face Vegeta. Vegeta was sitting behind Gohan, and Videl was sitting next to Vegeta.  
  
"She paring us up to make an apple pie."  
  
Vegeta looked up at the teacher. He didnt' want to be paried with these weaklings. Hopefully he would get Gohan.  
  
"Gohan with Kim."  
  
Kim laughed as she grabbed Gohan and took her to one of the kitchens. The rest of the girls that didn't get paried up with anyone gave Kim 'the eye'.  
  
"Okay Videl and you are with me."  
  
The teacher looked around to see that Vegeta was also in his seat. Videl stood up, at least she would get a good grade making the pie with the teacher.  
  
"Oh I forgot that we have a new student, Vegeta that's your name right."  
  
Vegeta shook his head as he stood up.  
  
"My name is Ms. Hope, and you and Videl can be paired up."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WBAHAHAHAH!!! A evil cliff hanger, I'm sorry all. I love it when I have you guys wait, I'm sorry all. Review please!  
  
SSM Requested Story:  
  
DBZ Surveys, by Jesscheaux: Vegeta and a long with the rest of the z team take a email survey, what will they say?  
  
Trunks and Goten's Excellent Adventure, by ladymoonlight: Trunks and Goten get into Bulma's time machine and end up in a different DBZ time line. The machine is broken, what will they do now?  
  
The 3rd Child, by super-saiyan-monkey: Well it isn't by me, my little brother. Chi-chi and Goku are going to have another child? What will happen to the Son Family and the Z fighters now with this new buddle of joy? 


	11. Apple Pie Making

Hey thanks for the reviews, 142, I getting tons of reviews and I would like to thank you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry it took me a while to update.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z or 7up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta Goes to School  
  
Apple Pie Making  
  
  
  
Gohan dropped his pan, Videl and Vegeta working together? They seemed to be doing that a lot today… Once Vegeta tried to make toast, and blew up half of Capsule Crop. Videl tired to make vanilla pudding, and it ended up being this pink hard cookie thing… Gohan didn't know who was worst, Vegeta or Videl…  
  
"I will not be working with that weakling!"  
  
Vegeta yelled out pointing to Videl, Videl put her hand on her hips. How dare he call her weak.  
  
"I am not weak."  
  
Videl said moving her head in one the circle movement. Vegeta laughed as she did that. Gohan closed his eyes and closed his eyes. This was going to be a long day…And lunch hasn't even started.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
Vegeta didn't answer and walked into his kitchen, Videl signed and followed.  
  
"What are we making?"  
  
Vegeta looked over at Videl as she started to get the apples.  
  
"What does it look like? Apple pie!"  
  
"How do we make it?"  
  
"How am I suppose to know?"  
  
Vegeta rubbed his head, he didn't really like foods class. He looked over at Gohan and Kim, Gohan seem to add 10x's as much, so he can have more pies.  
  
"But Gohan, that is so much exact cooking, and I don't want too."  
  
Kim crossed her arms and looked over at Gohan. Gohan started to rub the back of his head.  
  
"Then you can have more pie, and I'm a really fast cook. My mom taught me shortcuts to bake things faster."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Gohan shook his head as Kim jumped up and gave him a hug.  
  
"Lets do it."  
  
Gohan took Kim off him and started to cook. Vegeta hissed, why did Gohan have to be better then him. He looked over at his panther and shook his head, Videl was trying to peal the apples.  
  
"Do we really have to do that?"  
  
Vegeta said as he walked up to Videl and grabbed her apple.  
  
"Start on the crust, I'll cook the apples."  
  
"Are you suppose to cook the apples now?"  
  
"Well we have to cook them sometime, let's just start now."  
  
Videl looked over at the ingredients.  
  
"Just add the sugar and cinnamon to it, give it favor."  
  
Vegeta looked at Videl, cinnamon, what kind of blasted name was that? He had heard Trunks say that whenever he was asked what kind of gum he wanted at the store. And oh yes he had heard of sugar. Once Trunks and Goten at pure sugar and they were hyperactive for 5 days. Vegeta never forgot that day…  
  
"How am I going to do that?"  
  
"Um…I guess just cook the apples and then when you are done roll them in sugar and cinnamon. Then put them on a plate until I'm done with the crust."  
  
Vegeta shook his head, yes that is how he would do it. Vegeta took the apples in the bowl Videl had them in and threw them into the air. Ki blasted them, and put them all back into the bowl without touching them.  
  
"What was that Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta turned around to see Gohan looking at him, during that little ki blast show he hit another kid, rolling in pain. The classmates helped there fallen student. The kid ran away to put ice on his burned parts.  
  
"You cook the apples…"  
  
"We have everything under control, you do not help us!"  
  
Vegeta yelled as he put the apples down and looked at Gohan.  
  
"Okay then…"  
  
Gohan said as he started making his crust once again. Vegeta rolled his eyes, he and Videl…he looked over at Videl trying to roll the crust dough. So maybe he knew what he was doing. He hated having people help him, Gohan knew that.  
  
*Gohan is such a baka. *  
  
Vegeta said as he poured some white stuff that he found into a bowl. Which said baking powder. Then some dark brown stuff that he thought was cinnamon, but the label said coco. But Vegeta didn't pay attraction and started to roll the cooked apples into the coco and baking powder.  
  
Videl found out how to roll the dough, she looked at the pie pan she had to put the dough into, she didn't know how to put it in there. Plus for some reason, the dough looked a little funny. It was brown…She didn't know if it had to look like that. She put in the flour, shorting, salt, and the water. Everything that was in there. She just figured it was the flour that did that, but it was white.  
  
FlASHBACK  
  
Videl walked over to grab the shorting from some other table, when coffee beans fell into the batter, and it was in the mixer, so it mixed behind Videl's back. Videl walked back to see that the batter did indeed chance colors, but she just though that is how it looked.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Videl lift the dough and put it in the pan. She didn't do a good job and it broke in her hands. Some how the dough dried up. She took the dried up dough and put it back in the mixer. She grabbed some 7up and poured it into the mixer. Just she did not know it was 7up. Videl took out the dough and started to roll it out again. Cooking was hard…  
  
Vegeta was done with his job, the apples were done so he looked over at Gohan. Gohan pies looked great as he put them in the oven. Kim smiled as she and Gohan walked back to their seats to talk while they were waiting for their pies to be done. Vegeta looked at his apples, they seemed dry. So he took some yellow clear stuff (or known as oil) and poured it on the apples. Vegeta smiled, the apples or whatever they were looked good. Videl got her dough into the pan and walked up to Vegeta.  
  
"What now?"  
  
Vegeta looked at Videl.  
  
"I guess…"  
  
Vegeta took Videl's pan and put the apples into it. Videl got some more dough that she made and put it on top of the apples. The top was really bubbly and you could see 4 little hills on the pie. Vegeta put the pan into the oven.  
  
"So we wait 20 minutes and then we eat."  
  
Vegeta liked the eating part, cooking was pretty easy. He might enjoy this class. Vegeta looked the clock, they only 20 minutes left, and he wanted to eat this pie before lunch. Vegeta walked up and turned up the oven.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Well I want to eat in 10 minutes so I'm going to turn it up."  
  
It was at 350 degrees and he put it up to 450 degrees, Videl didn't care, just as long as she could get Kim away from Gohan. Vegeta could do whatever he wanted. Videl walked away and up to Gohan. Vegeta looked down at the oven, he was hungry and he wanted to eat. Now, so he turned up the heat to 600 degrees.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What is going to happen to the pie? What will happen to the foods room? One way to find out…review and I will update it soon.  
  
SSM Requested Stories:  
  
Beware: I'm not good at summarizing stories, but these stories are good.  
  
That Whole New World, by Teardrop826: Future Gohan's world had ended, so he goes to the past, but ends up on Planet Vegeta. There is only one chapter right now but it's pretty good.  
  
There are no Winds that can blow it away, by Moose: Piccolo thinks he does the Son Family a favor so he tries to stay out of their lives, Gohan gets sick and Piccolo didn't do anything to help him. Piccolo thinks about going back to his old ways.  
  
Substitutes, by Kioko: Orange Star High teachers are on strike, and who will be left to teach the students… You guessed it, the Z team…and Hercule.  
  
super-saiyan-moneky 


	12. More Then A Common Cat Fight

Hey thanks for the reviews all. They really mean a lot. As you can tell by the title, things are going to get pretty…I don't know what to say? (hehehehe) *peace sign *  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Vegeta Goes to School  
  
More Then a Common Cat Fight  
  
"Hey Gohan…"  
  
Videl said as she walked over to Kim and Gohan. Gohan looked up and smiled, as Kim gave a nasty look to Videl.  
  
"Hey Videl, me and Kim were just talking about…"  
  
"None of her business."  
  
Kim yelled as she stood up and put her hands on her hips. Gohan blinked, as well as Videl, she didn't see that coming.  
  
"Videl, would you mine if Gohan and I talk alone?"  
  
Kim said as she grabbed Gohan's arm, making him stand up.  
  
"Yes I do mine, because I have to talk to him too."  
  
Videl grabbed Gohan's other arm and pulled him to her. Not talking her eyes off Kim. Kim doing the same to Videl.  
  
"He is my partner and you hang out with him more then me. You hag him all the time, let some other girl at least check him out before you give them the death glare."  
  
Kim yelled as the whole class got quiet and looked at Kim. No one talk to Videl that way, last time some one said something like that to Videl, Shapner broke his arm and cracked a rib. Kim shadowed hard, she shouldn't have said anything…Videl looked bad.  
  
"This should be pretty funny."  
  
Vegeta said as he walked away from the oven to caught the fight that was about to go on. Gohan looked back at Videl, still her hand holding his arms she being to squeeze it. Kim looked worried.  
  
"Say that again."  
  
Videl said as she squeezed Gohan's arm. Gohan looked down at his arm, it was turning purple, Videl squeezed harder to make Gohan's eyes widen, she was going to rip his arm off right there. Gohan had to get Videl's attention.  
  
"Um…Videl my arm…"  
  
Kim, now squeezing Gohan's arm, pulled Gohan to him.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Kim wasn't afraid anymore, she knew that Gohan would clam down Videl before she had a chance to hit her. Why not be the bravest girl other then Videl, it will go down in history.  
  
"You guys, my arms."  
  
Gohan looked over at the arm Kim had, it was also purple, but the one Videl was holding was a darker purple. If he didn't get blood threw them, and fast, they would have to cut them off. Gohan looked pale. Kim squeezed harder on Gohan's arm and smiling at Videl. The class though she had a death wish. Videl was now mad, squeezing Gohan's arm harder. Gohan put his eyes in the back of his head, the pain….  
  
"That is it."  
  
Videl jumped up and punched Kim. Kim screamed and fell down. Gohan eyes came back and Videl was looking down at Kim, ready to beat her some more. Gohan grabbed Videl and bear hugged her, trying to make her stop from hurting Kim even more.  
  
"Videl stop now!"  
  
Gohan said as Videl tried to break free. Kim's friend helped her up as she felt her nose. Blood was coming out, her guess it was broken.  
  
"Videl you have to control your anger."  
  
Gohan said as he let Videl go, Videl looked up at Gohan.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
Vegeta looked over at Kim, anger was taking over her eyes as she looked up at Videl. Vegeta could sense the anger she was having. If she had a power level, she would kick Videl's…(can't use bad words…I know I hate censorship too). Vegeta laughed, this would be great…  
  
"You."  
  
Kim called out as she jumped on Videl. Gohan looked shocked that any human that didn't have powers could get Videl on the ground. Gohan eyes widen as he saw Kim punch Videl. Videl kicked Kim into the wall. Videl put her hand on her knee and sat up. Looking at Kim doing the same.  
  
"I have a $20 on Videl."  
  
Called a guy as he holds up a $20 dollar bill up. People started to bet on the fight. Good thing the teacher was out of the classroom, or this would not have been fun… Gohan didn't do anything, he looked at his arms. They were still purple, but fading back to it's color, but very slowly.  
  
*My arms…my arms.. *  
  
Gohan forgot the fight between Videl and Kim. Vegeta looked at the two girls as they stood up.  
  
"How dare you punch me!"  
  
Videl screamed as she felt blood touch her lips. The class gasped, Videl having a fat lip, now today was a great day. Kim came running at Videl, with her fist in the air. Videl dogged the attack and kneed her in the stomach. Kim fell to the ground, the guys that bet against her cheered. Gohan, who was still out of it, looking at his purple arms. Still shocked that they could do that to him.  
  
"You trash."  
  
Videl screamed as she punched Kim one last time as Kim started to cry. Videl stood up straight and smiled. Indeed she has won. Guys cheered, the ones that betted for her of course. Vegeta started to laugh as he walked up to Gohan.  
  
"If you mate had a ki should would be stronger then Krillin, I can tell."  
  
Vegeta put his hand on Gohan's shoulder, Gohan looked up.  
  
*What happen to everything? *  
  
The wall had a hole in it, some of the desk were broken, and Videl and Kim had blood on their faces. Gohan walked up to Kim.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Gohan asked as he helped her up. She shook her head as she stood up.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you to the Nurse."  
  
Gohan walked Kim the Nurses, Videl put her hands on her hips, looking mad at Gohan. Vegeta walked up to Videl.  
  
"Do you know how to use your Ki?"  
  
Videl lift up a eye brow.  
  
"Ki?"  
  
"Because if you did, you could be Krillin no problem…"  
  
Vegeta said as he put his hands on his hips and looked at Videl.  
  
"But what's a ki…"  
  
Before Videl could finish, they smelled something…different…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WBAHAHAHAH!!!! I know you all hate my cliffhangers, I just like to put them to make you all suffer. But thanks for reading my story all….  
  
What is the smell? (Like that's a hard question) What will happen with the room and how messed up it is?  
  
SSM Requested Stories:  
  
Personal Slave, by VegetaGokuLover: The wives are going out of town, leaving the boys on their own. They aren't gone very long when Goku breaks his leg. And Vegeta has to be his personal slave for two days.  
  
The First Date *Better?*, by CrzyGohanLuver: The title kinda speaks for it's self and there is only one chapter so far. It's a new and improved from the first one, the chapter seems pretty good so far.  
  
Lost, by MirarXenia18: Goku has a daughter and she gets kidnapped by a old foe. What will happen to the z fighters when she is against them now, so many years later?  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	13. The Fight to Eat

They thanks for the reviews all, I would have had this a lot sooner, but the demon in fanfiction wouldn't let me update…So that is the story…  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Vegeta Goes to School  
  
The Fight to Eat  
  
"I can't believe Gohan did that! Why would he help her?"  
  
Videl yelled as Vegeta and along with the rest of the class smelled something…good.  
  
"What is that wonderful smell?"  
  
One student cried out and the rest of the class tried to find it.  
  
"I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him!"  
  
Videl yelled as a Mr. Dale walked into the class.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Mr. Dale asked as he looked around the class, it was a mess! He looked over at Videl, who had blood on her face.  
  
"Videl, tell me what happen here…"  
  
"She and some Kim girl got in a fight."  
  
Vegeta said as he stepped up right in front of Videl. Videl turned to Vegeta.  
  
"You tattle tail!"  
  
Vegeta looked at Videl, he smirk disappeared. He grabbed Videl by the arm.  
  
"If you ever make fun of me about having a tail again then I will rip off you arm!"  
  
Videl blinked at Vegeta, so did Mr. Dale. Vegeta looked over at Mr. Dale, and gave him the death glare.  
  
"Um…Videl, I want to see you after school in my office."  
  
Mr. Dale turned around, shadowed hard, and left the classroom. He was only one of the few that lived passed Vegeta… Videl looked over at Vegeta.  
  
"Why would you do that? Telling on me…Are you mad?"  
  
Videl asked Vegeta. Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"Please."  
  
Vegeta smiled at Videl, as she gave him 'the eye'.  
  
"Hey there is smoke!"  
  
One kid screamed as he ran out the door. Videl and Vegeta looked over at were the smoke was coming from, it was their kitchen!  
  
"Crap."  
  
Videl and Vegeta ran to their kitchen. Videl opened the oven as Vegeta took out the pie, with his bare hands.  
  
"Ow, that's hurts like a mother…"  
  
Vegeta sat down the pie as Videl started to fan it with the oven mitt.  
  
"Have you ever heard of a oven mitt?"  
  
Videl asked as she was fanning the pie. Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't need any help from what you call a oven mitt!"  
  
Videl was fanning the pie, but then stopped and looked up at Vegeta.  
  
"Why does this pie…smell good?"  
  
Vegeta want down to smell the pie, it did smell good. Vegeta lifted his head and shook his head to Videl.  
  
"But it's burned, how can that be Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta gave her a look like 'how am I suppose to know.' Videl rolled her eyes and lowered her head to smell the pie. Making sure it really did smell good.  
  
"So, should we try it?"  
  
Videl asked as her and Vegeta looked down at the black pie. Videl looked up at Vegeta, as Vegeta walked away to grab two forks.  
  
"Don't tell me that you are going to eat that!"  
  
"Why not, afaird of it?"  
  
Vegeta smirked as he handed Videl a fork. Videl stared down at the fork, then at Vegeta.  
  
"Um…"  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
Vegeta put down the other fork and started to dig in the pie.  
  
"I'll show you!"  
  
Videl grabbed the fork and started eating at the pie. Both of them were eating as fast as they could, both not even tasting the pie. They were locked in each other's eyes as they ate more and more. The class looked on as the two ate.  
  
Vegeta was the first to drop his fork.  
  
"You're the one who can't handle it."  
  
Videl said as she took a bite, tasting it for the first time. She slowly chewed it, let's just say, it wasn't as good as it smelled…  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
Videl said as some of the food fell out of her month. Vegeta was holding his stomach, he had to agree with her. Videl, who now had her hand on her stomach walked slowly to Vegeta and rested her arm on him.  
  
"I'm going to…"  
  
Both Vegeta and Videl threw up at the same time, both right in the door way. Gohan walked in, looked at both Videl and Vegeta, who were green.  
  
"What happen to…"  
  
Gohan slipped on the throw up and sat right on it.  
  
"Things can not get any worst, nope, not this time."  
  
However, Gohan spoke too soon, Vegeta threw up on Gohan's head.  
  
"Damnit Vegeta!"  
  
Gohan yelled as Vegeta and Videl started to walk out of the classroom. Vegeta smiled as he and Videl helped each other walk out of the classroom. Videl threw up…  
  
And Vegeta stepped in it, and fell.  
  
But before Vegeta could say or do anything, he threw up on Videl's legs, and she fell down on impacted.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
Videl started to cry, as Vegeta could not get up. Gohan tried to get up, but there was so much throw up around him, he fell on his stomach, and he couldn't sit up. Gohan gave up and just looked at Vegeta, Vegeta turned to Gohan. Vegeta was barely outside the classroom, when Gohan was barely in it.  
  
Vegeta threw up in Gohan's face.  
  
"I hate you Vegeta, you know that."  
  
Gohan whipped Vegeta's throw up off his face, and looked at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked, but his stomach was still hurting so he put his arms around himself, and hold himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
LOL, there you go people, one sick chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Answer The Questions That The Curses Gave Me Time!  
  
Q: How long are your chapters usually???(In Pages please): Well this chapter was 4 on the dot, I make them around 3-4 pages if I can.  
  
Q: WILL YOU STOP WITH THE CLIFFHANGERS????: I can see that you guys are starting to get mad at me with my evil cliffhangers. So I will try to stop them. I just enjoy making you all suffer *evil laugh *. I hope this chapter was not that bad of a cliffhanger…It was not even a cliffhanger. The next chapter will be Lunch! What can 1.5 saiyans can cause then?  
  
Q: Will you write a little more on your chapters....there so good!!!: *blushes * I'm glad you like my story, it really means a lot. I will try to make my chapters a little long, but the key word is try.  
  
I hope that I answered all your questions the way you wanted me to The Curses. If any of you have any questions for me then I will be glad to answer them in the next chapters.  
  
SSM Requested Stories:  
  
Just Live, by Android 71: Gohan gets very sick, and we don't know if he will make it! Well he make it….? You just have to find when Android 71 writes more…LOL  
  
Ender save us all, by x Cotton . Candy: Gohan still feels bad from after the Cell Games. One day he meets a girl and they end up being friends. Chi- chi finds something that will change everything.  
  
Back to the Future, by: *Team Story * Goten gets transported to Mirai  
  
Trunks's timeline. Right before Mirai Gohan dies, so what will Goten do now? What I mean by Team Story is that different people will write the chapters, I'm going to write a chapter. So read it and find my chapter! 


	14. Betting For Gohan

*jumps up and down * I'm on fanfiction! About time, thanks for the reviews and here you go ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta Goes to School Betting For Gohan  
  
After all the throwing up, Vegeta and Videl went to the nurse's office. Where Videl did the rest of her throwing up. Both of them had to get anew change in clothes. Videl was wearing a tank top blue dress, which Videl didn't like at all. Vegeta was wearing baggy black pants, with a purple 'bad man' shirt, he though that Bulma had something to do with this.  
  
"Hey Vegeta."  
  
"What brat?"  
  
"I bet that you can't stay the rest of the day."  
  
"I so can stay the rest of the day, the question is, can you?"  
  
Videl put her hands on her hips, and gave Vegeta her all to famous death glare.  
  
"You know I can."  
  
Vegeta smirked, this female would make a great saiyan. Vegeta put out his hand.  
  
"Let's bet."  
  
"Bet what, money?"  
  
Vegeta laughed.  
  
"My mate is the richest person on this little planet. Plus your rich with that baka of a father's of yours."  
  
Videl shook her head, she would of said something about the baka part. But she was also mad at her father for lying to the whole world.  
  
"What should we bet for then?"  
  
"Gohan."  
  
Videl blinked.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"If I win the bet, Gohan will be come my punching bag for the whole week. If you win, he wouldn't be my punching bag."  
  
"Wait! I have to get something out of these!"  
  
Videl and Vegeta left the Nurse's office.  
  
"Well, then he can teach you how to use your ki."  
  
"He's already teaching me how to fly."  
  
"How about how to fight."  
  
"I know how to fight."  
  
Videl yelled as she went in front of Vegeta.  
  
"Well, then he will be your trainer and teach your whatever you want to know for a week."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Videl put out her hand and her and Vegeta shook on it. They both smirked at each other as they walked down the hall.  
  
"What if we both stay the whole day?"  
  
Videl asked as she looked over at Vegeta.  
  
"Well he will have to do both things."  
  
"Should we tell Gohan about this?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head no, and laughed.  
  
"What class are we going to now?"  
  
Vegeta asked as he followed Videl, Videl looked over at Vegeta.  
  
"We don't have a class, we have lunch."  
  
"Lunch?"  
  
Videl smiled, and tired not to laugh as well.  
  
"It's our free period, we can do whatever we want."  
  
"Whatever we want."  
  
Videl saw the look in Vegeta's eyes, and it wasn't a good one. She shadowed hard.  
  
"Well not everything."  
  
Videl said, but Vegeta wasn't listening. He had a plan, oh yes, this lunch will be one that Orange Star High will never forget. Videl looked worried, he wondered what she was thinking.  
  
In the Lunch Room:  
  
Gohan walked into the lunchroom, in a new change of clothes. Now he was wearing baggy tan pants, and a buttoned up shirt, which was orange with a red strip, a couple of inches from the bottom. Gohan looked over to find Erasa and Shapner sitting down at a table, so he started walking to them.  
  
"I swear Shapner it's true."  
  
"I don't believe you, I mean look at him for crying out loud!"  
  
Erasa started to giggle.  
  
"You haven't seen him without long sleeve shirts have you?"  
  
"Um.No, why?"  
  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
  
Gohan asked as he looked down at his two friends. Gohan sat down next to Erasa.  
  
"See Shapner, look at his arms."  
  
Erasa grabbed on of Gohan's arms. Gohan looked at her in a funny way. Boy did Gohan have muscles.  
  
"What with the new look books?"  
  
"I like it, you should dress like this all the time."  
  
Gohan turned red.  
  
"Well, Vegeta and Videl got a little sick."  
  
"Who's Vegeta?"  
  
Shapner asked, Gohan and Erasa laughed.  
  
"He's the guy who stepped on your foot."  
  
"That creep, so his name is Vegeta. Thanks to him I have to walk with crushes!"  
  
"So go on with your story."  
  
Erasa said as her and Shapner turned back to Gohan.  
  
"They kinda got sick and threw up all over the place. I was one of their targets."  
  
Both Shapner and Erasa put down their food, not taking their eyes off Gohan.  
  
"I don't feel like eating anymore."  
  
They both said at the same time.  
  
"Can I have your food?"  
  
Shapner and Erasa both shook their heads as Gohan at all their food in one bit. But they have been use to that for a long time now.  
  
"What did they eat to make them sick?"  
  
Gohan looked over at Erasa.  
  
"A new form of apple pie."  
  
"Videl's cooking."  
  
Shapner said as he had a flashback of tasting her pancakes.  
  
"Both."  
  
Gohan said as he took out his lunch.  
  
"Well are they going to stay here the rest of the day?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Gohan, are the rumors true?"  
  
Shapner asked as he bent closer to Gohan.  
  
"I told you Shapner, they are!"  
  
"What rumors?"  
  
Before Shapner could answer, students started to run to Gohan.  
  
"I heard what happen in your History class. So did you really kill Cell?"  
  
On red hair kid asked as the rest of them shook their heads.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So Hercule has been lying to us all this time?"  
  
A girl asked, wearing a Hercule shirt.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Was all that Gohan said, the people got closer to Gohan. Asking him tons of questions and for his autograph. Vegeta and Videl walked into at the other side lunchroom, finding that everyone was around a table.  
  
"So they found out."  
  
Videl said as her and Vegeta started to walk toward the table. As Vegeta and Videl walked threw the crowd, people gave Videl evil looks.  
  
"Oh look, it's Videl."  
  
"She thinks she's all that because of her father, when it turns out he's a big fat liar. I bet she is one to."  
  
Videl looked back at them, now since they all know that Hercule didn't kill Cell. Her and her father wouldn't be famous any more. One side of her was happy, the other wasn't. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ WBAHAHAHA!!! A cliffhanger! I'm sorry all but I had do to do it. I don't think I can stop them, they keep on coming and coming. But hey, I did make the chapter longer. 6 pages! So there *sticks out tongue *. If anyone can figure out Vegeta's plan.I'll give you a Vegeta or Videl puking doll! See you push the little button on the back and he or she pucks! It even comes with a Gohan! So you can have puking fun all day! Just make your guess and tell me which doll you want!  
  
Gohan: "What is this? Do you like to torment me all the time SSM?"  
  
SSM: "Well, it's kinda fun."  
  
Gohan: "Fun? Getting puked on isn't fun!"  
  
Vegeta: "You know I was aiming for you, right?"  
  
Gohan: "Yes Vegeta, I knew."  
  
Vegeta: "SSM, can I have me?"  
  
SSM: *hands Vegeta a puking doll. * "Do you want Gohan with it?"  
  
Vegeta: "Do you have Kakarot, Kakarot's mate, and the Onna?"  
  
SSM: "Yeah I do, here you go." *hands him all three dolls *  
  
Vegeta: "Here is being a ***** you baka of a woman! *pukes on Chi-chi * "This is for making me go to school with the brat and all his little friends *pukes on Bulma * "And here is being stronger then me low class saiyan!" *pukes on Goku * WBAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
SSM: "That was kinda funny."  
  
Gohan: "That scared me, plus he mocked of both my parents."  
  
*Vegeta runs up and has the puking toy puke in Gohan's face. *  
  
Gohan: "Will it every stop?"  
  
*SSM and Vegeta look at each other, and shake their heads. *  
  
SSM and Vegeta: "Nope."  
  
Vegeta: "Then it wouldn't be any fun."  
  
SSM Requested Stories:  
  
I have been busy, so none! 


	15. The Real Fight

I'm so sorry for taking so long to review all *anger reads walk closer to SSM with fork knifes * Please all, don't be so mean, if you kill me then you won't know the end of the story. *Readers begin to poke at her legs and arms * Stop that hurts! What I do for you people I swear! I already told you I'm sorry! I have a job now, and other stories! Forgive me! *starts yelling louder, readers don't stop. *  
  
I do not own *sadly * Dragonball Z. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vegeta Goes to School  
  
The Real Fight  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, Gohan was getting more attention then even Hercule. He looked over at Videl, she seemed mad about something. He figured that it was because she wasn't going to be famous anymore.  
  
"Grab on to my arm."  
  
Vegeta said as he looked over at Videl, Videl looked up, confused. He rolled his eyes and stick out his arm, she grabbed it.  
  
"Can you sign my shirt?"  
  
A girl screamed out at Gohan, Gohan looked scared, although all the girls liked him. It never been this crazy before. Gohan saw Videl and Vegeta in the middle of the crowd, he signed, at least people that understood him more were coming his way.  
  
"AHHHH!"  
  
Vegeta powered up having everyone in the lunch room fly different ways but Videl, Gohan, and Erasa. Gohan stood up.  
  
"You just want to kill the whole school now Vegeta? You never stop."  
  
Vegeta powered down.  
  
"You just lucky I held on to your mate."  
  
Videl let go of Vegeta's arm and stared at him.  
  
"Well I really should be thanking you. Those people were hanging all over me, worst then before. And thanks for not sending Videl flying."  
  
Videl crossed her arms and looked the other way. Vegeta was looking over at Gohan as he was walking up to him.  
  
"Let's go out side. I hate to be here once they wake up."  
  
*Videl are you okay? *  
  
Videl looked over at Gohan, he had a worried look on his face. Vegeta looked at the two looking at each other, and rolled his eyes once again. This was getting old, and Vegeta knew how to spice it up. Vegeta punched Gohan.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you Vegeta?"  
  
Gohan yelled as he started getting up.  
  
"I'm tired was wasting my time at this worthless school. I should be training, and that is what I'm going to do."  
  
Vegeta got down in his fighting stance. Gohan pushed Videl away.  
  
*Try to get everyone out of the school, I'll try to move Vegeta out side. *  
  
Gohan looked over at Videl as he was getting into his own fighting stance.  
  
*Just try to stop him Gohan. *  
  
*He won't listen. Not to me. *  
  
*Well.um.be careful. *  
  
*I'll try. *  
  
Vegeta jumped and disappeared like the wind took him. Gohan could sense his power and elbowed him in the face. Vegeta kicked Gohan in the stomach and upper cut him. Gohan fell to the floor.  
  
"WBAHAHA!"  
  
Vegeta put his hands on his hips and laughed.  
  
"Your weak."  
  
Gohan put one hand on his knee as he got up. Vegeta laughed more.  
  
"Have you even been training these past couple of years?"  
  
Gohan didn't answer as he got up, Vegeta knew the answer and laughed some more.  
  
Gohan turned super saiyan.  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
Vegeta also turned super saiyan, causing all the tables, chairs, and students to fly every which way. Videl helped Shapner up as she looked at Gohan and Vegeta. They both had gold hair, as Videl looked at Gohan, she realized that he was the gold fighter.  
  
"Can we take this outside Vegeta? Then I will fight you."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why do you care so much for these fools, but whatever."  
  
Vegeta and Gohan jumped out of the window (it was open). Vegeta smiled, he was waiting to something exciting to happen. This school life was getting boring, he didn't know how Gohan could do it. It must be his human side.  
  
"Hey what's going on?"  
  
Mr. Dale walked out of the school and looked at Gohan and Vegeta starting to attack each other. Gohan tired his hardest to attack Vegeta, but he couldn't find an opening, so all he could do was block.  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
Mr. Dale called out holding his arm out. Gohan or Vegeta didn't looked down at him. Mr. Hali walked out of the school, watching Gohan and Vegeta fighting.  
  
"I wouldn't tell them to stop if I were you?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well for one thing there flying, and the other, Gohan was the one who beat Cell."  
  
"Well I don't care who he is, or what he's done, as long as they are at my school. There is not fighting. STOP IT NOW!"  
  
Mr. Hali rolled his eyes, Mr. Hale was going to die if he didn't stop yelling at Vegeta and Gohan.  
  
"You disappoint me Gohan."  
  
Vegeta said as he kicked Gohan in the face. Sending him flying, hitting some cars on the way. Gohan got up, rubbing his head, he didn't stand a chance. And if the World Tournament was coming up, he wouldn't win if his life depended on it.  
  
"You win Vegeta, there is no point of me fighting you."  
  
"Giving up already, you're a fool."  
  
"I don't care what you think of me Vegeta, why fight you when you would just end up killing me. Plus I don't have any beans with me, so I don't want to go to class bleeding to death. I already got my clothes ruined. Can't we just do this after school?"  
  
"Okay, we will finish this later, but you will be mine."  
  
Vegeta started laughing, but then his stomach starting hurting. Vegeta was holding on as he feel to the ground. Rolling in pain, that apple pie was kicking in.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Gohan walked over to Vegeta and helped him up.  
  
"Get your hands off me."  
  
Vegeta yelled as he stood up, and as soon as he did, the bell ringed.  
  
"Can we just get to class."  
  
Gohan asked. Vegeta didn't answer as he walked up next to Gohan, and they walked to class. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well there you go, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I have been working on my Hidden Bars story and that one is going to great, that I haven't though of writing for this story. Sorry for the long wait all. Well just in case you don't read any of my other stories, I'm not going to do SSM Requested Stories until I have more time, I don't read new stories that much any more, and I requested all the other ones I have read.  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	16. Locker Room Horror

Wow, 204 reviews! I can't believe I have over 200 reviews! *hugs all her readers * Thank you all, I love you all! But I can't believe I got 204 reviews!  
  
Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. *hits head * My brain has been on Hidden Bars, so it's blocking ideas out of this story and A Love That Shouldn't Be.  
  
I don't own Dragonball Z, or I would make my stories come to life! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta Goes to School  
  
Locker Room Horror  
  
Gohan and Vegeta were to first to make into class. Gohan looked around, and put his hand behind his head and smiled widely.  
  
"I've never been the first one here before.hehe."  
  
Vegeta just took his sit, Gohan followed and sat back down. Just then, most of the rest of the class walked in, some of them bet up a little, and some seem to be just fine.  
  
"Last time I stay at school for lunch."  
  
One kid said as he took his set, other students nodded and agreed. Vegeta smiled, he was glad his little plan worked. Even though Gohan should of figured that out. He seemed so shocked when he asked Gohan to fight. Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, I got a question."  
  
Vegeta turned his head.  
  
"How can Videl and I hear each other in our heads. I don't see my mom and dad do it."  
  
"That's because you don't look close enough. After a saiyan finds a mate they become bonded. And once that you do everything I said early."  
  
"But, how am I going to tell Videl that I'm a."  
  
Gohan looked over to see Videl walking into class, followed by the teacher behind them.  
  
*Videl, sorry about lunch. *  
  
Videl put her hand on her forehead.  
  
*I have a killer head ace. *  
  
"Welcome class and take your seats."  
  
Videl sat down next to Gohan, Gohan smiled as Videl just looked at him.  
  
*I'm pissed right now Gohan, just talk to me later before I say something I will regret. *  
  
Gohan shook his head a lot and turned back to the teacher.  
  
Nothing happen in Science class (sorry I didn't say that earlier), Videl threw up once and Vegeta blasted only one kid. Gohan didn't say anything to Videl for the whole class time. Shapner threw a spilt wod at Vegeta, but Vegeta never figured out it was him. Then class ended.  
  
"I feel a lot better now."  
  
Videl said as she walked out of the bathroom and walked along with Gohan. Videl put her tooth brush away (that would of just been sick, in this story, she has a tooth brush!) as she joined Gohan to walk to the next class.  
  
"What do we have now brat?"  
  
"We have."  
  
Gohan stopped in his tracks as he looked back at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"I have a feeling that I'm going to enjoy this class."  
  
"Gohan, it's just P.E..oh."  
  
Videl also looked back at Vegeta, but then walked away into her locker room. Gohan started walking and went into the locker room. Followed by Vegeta. Once in the locker room, Vegeta looked around. The room seemed very cloudy and dark. Gohan walked to his locker and got his clothes out.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Vegeta asked as Gohan started to take off his shoes.  
  
"I'm changing for P.E."  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"Because it's a rule."  
  
Vegeta crossed.  
  
"They can't make me follow such a uesless rule."  
  
Gohan threw Vegeta some close.  
  
"Stop being a pain and just get dressed."  
  
Gohan started to take off his bent when Vegeta yelled at him.  
  
"I'm not getting dressed infront of these weaklings."  
  
"Well just dress in the bathroom, but I wouldn't go in there if I were you."  
  
Gohan pointed threw the cloudy air and into the bathroom.  
  
"No one had been in there since."  
  
Vegeta pushed Gohan out of the way.  
  
"I'm not afraid of a bathroom."  
  
Vegeta walked into the bathroom, Gohan shook his head as he took off his pants.  
  
*Fool. *  
  
Vegeta walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. Almost causing it to break.  
  
"I can't believe that geek would think that I'm."  
  
Vegeta turned around, his eyes widen.  
  
"Of a bathroom."  
  
There was mold growing all around the toilet area. There were lots of brown things and yellow stains on the wall. Tons of cloudy air around there too, coming out of the toilet. It smelled so bad, Vegeta was about to throw up, but held his month from doing so. Vegeta looked at the door, it had mold on it, Vegeta was about to go out when, he remembered he told Gohan was wasn't afraid. And if he got out now.. Gohan would never live this down. So Vegeta held his breath, and put on the clothes Gohan gave him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ Will Vegeta make it out of the bathroom alive? Or will the mold and other things kill him? Will Gohan make it threw P.E., will any one make it threw P.E. What is going to happen in P.E.?  
  
~*~super-saiyan-monkey~*~ 


	17. Burning Mold and Baseball Captains

Thanks for all the reviews all, 222! That is so great, the most reviews I have out all my stories. Thank you so much!  
  
Oh yeah, and no one guessed that Vegeta was planning on fighting Gohan, so no one got the dolls.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta Goes to School  
  
Burning Mold and Baseball Captains  
  
Vegeta opened the door from the bathroom, gasping for air. As he ran out, the students looked at him with eyes wide open. Science filled the locker room as Vegeta walked out and back to Gohan's locker. As soon as Vegeta could see Gohan threw the smoke, Gohan started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny boy?"  
  
Gohan started getting tears in his eyes as he couldn't stop laughing. He feel to the floor laughing.  
  
"I wish I had a camera."  
  
Vegeta started to turn red, as he made a fist.  
  
"What are you laughing at weakling."  
  
Gohan pointed at Vetega's head, started getting up, still laughing.  
  
"You have some of the mold in your hair."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
Vegeta yelled as he jumped up and down, trying to get the mold out of his hair.  
  
"Get it off, GET IT OFF!"  
  
Gohan started laughing once again, he couldn't stop laughing. He was laughing so hard that he started coughing.  
  
"You better be choking boy."  
  
Vegeta put his hand on were the mold was, but quickly took his hand off it. He held his hand.  
  
"That burns."  
  
Vegeta hissed as he started blowing on his hand. Gohan got up and walked over to Vegeta.  
  
"Here I'll get it.OUCH!"  
  
Gohan quickly took his hand off the mold and fanned it. Vegeta chuckled.  
  
"You dissever it."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Gohan said as he looked down at his hand.  
  
"Why is my skin pink?"  
  
Gohan asked as he looked down at Vegeta's hand, which was also pink.  
  
"I'm not sure, it must do something with our saiyan blood."  
  
Vegeta rubbed his hand.  
  
"So the mold burns us?"  
  
Gohan asked as he put his hands on his hips, Vegeta sat down.  
  
"It's like how the humans can't touch dry ice, it burns them. I guess there is something in the mold that burns us as well."  
  
Gohan and Vegeta looked down at the floor, really didn't have anything to say. Gohan smiled as he started laughing.  
  
"How are you going to get that mold out of your hair?"  
  
Gohan fell over laughing once again, Vegeta didn't care any more. His hand was hurting still as his head was hurting. Vegeta looked over at Shapner, as he walked pass him.  
  
"Boy."  
  
Vegeta hissed as Shapner looked over.  
  
"I'm not a boy."  
  
"Whatever, take this crap out of my hair."  
  
Shapner walked closer to Vegeta to see that he had some green mold in his hair.  
  
"You went in the bathroom? No one has been in there since."  
  
"I DON'T care, just take it out of my hair."  
  
"No way in hell I'm touching that, other then you who knows what been in that bathroom."  
  
Vegeta got up, and walked up to Shapner and grabbed his collar and pulled him down to his face.  
  
"If you don't take it out of my hair now, I will give you a painful death right now."  
  
Shapner backed away, as Gohan looked up.  
  
"Gohan, your super strong, get this creep off of me!"  
  
Gohan got up.  
  
"But he's not on you."  
  
Vegeta and Shapner had a sweat drop as they looked over at Gohan. Gohan blinked a couple of times.  
  
"What?"  
  
Vegeta turned to Shapner.  
  
"You have until the count of 5."  
  
Before Vegeta had any time to count, Shapner took the mold off Vegeta's head, and ran off. Vegeta rolled his eyes as Gohan walked next to him.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and followed Gohan to P.E. Once they got to the field, Gohan saw Videl and walked up to him.  
  
"What happen to your hand Gohan?"  
  
Videl grabbed Gohan's hand and touched the pink spot. Gohan started blushing, but liked Videl holding his hand. He smile.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Gohan held on to Videl's hand as he put it to his side. Videl looked at Gohan, and smiled back.  
  
*About time you make the first move. *  
  
*Well I'm sorry, I'm just slow at this kind of thing. *  
  
*Oh man, I forgot, we can hear each other in our minds. *  
  
*This is going to get old, isn't it. *  
  
*Indeed it is. *  
  
"Okay class, now today I'm going to be your teacher for today..Vegeta?"  
  
Gohan and Videl looked up to see Yamcha drop his bag. Vegeta crossed his arms hissed. Yamcha started laughing .  
  
"Shut up before I kill you!"  
  
Yamcha shut up as he got up, and dusted himself off.  
  
"I just wasn't planning on seeing you here. Oh, hey Gohan. You have the same class as Vegeta?"  
  
"All the same."  
  
Gohan said as he looked over at Yamcha. The class looked at Gohan.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know Yamcha?"  
  
"I'm an old friend of his, but enough about that. Let's play some ball."  
  
"Can I be a caption today Mr. Yamcha?"  
  
One kid yelled as he raised his hand.  
  
"Well how about Gohan and Vegeta be captains." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ I really don't have anything to say then.review  
  
~*~super-saiyan-monkey~*~ 


	18. Making of the Teams

Hey all, thanks for all the reviews. 234! That really means a lot to me you guys. You have no idea! I'm glad your all enjoy this new chapter.  
  
Berkana123: Evil Cliffhanger Girl..I like the name of that. SSM, Evil Cliffhanger Girl! *evil laugh *  
  
Silver Warrior: *smacks head * Well, I'm really dumb. I meant to put captain, but for some reason, I put captions. Do not ask me why people! But I fixed it. Sorry for the mix up!  
  
*blank *: (this person didn't have a name) They should, but I don't write lemons. Sorry!  
  
Sorry all, but Dragonball Z is not mine. But it should be! Imagine my stories coming to LIFE! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta Goes to School  
  
Making of the Teams  
  
Vegeta smirked, finally Yamcha had a brain. Making him captain was a great idea, another way to prove that he was better then Gohan.  
  
Gohan shook his head, he could bet Vegeta at Baseball, Vegeta never played it before. Gohan looked over at Yamcha. Yamcha was Gohan's friend, he would let Gohan pick first captain, and then after he picked Videl. His team should win.  
  
"Well, we should flip a coin to see who goes first."  
  
Gohan sighed at that point, he's had bad luck all day. Gohan knew from there he was going to lose.  
  
"Well Gohan, heads or tails?"  
  
Yamcha flicked the quarter as Gohan and Vegeta looked up.  
  
"Tails."  
  
Gohan called as Vegeta looked over at him and shook his head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Heads always win you baka!"  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow as the quarter fell into Yamacha's hand. He flipped the quarter around.  
  
"Heads."  
  
Vegeta laughed as Gohan shook his head, of course heads always won. It always wins when he does the heads and tails.  
  
"Well Vegeta, your first."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms as he sensed each of the humans power levels. He could only sense one, and it was Videl's.  
  
"Videl."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Gohan yelled as Videl crossed her arms.  
  
"I'm on Gohan's team."  
  
All the girls sighed and complained.  
  
"Stop being a baby Videl and just get on his side."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Videl yelled as all the girls quieted down and Videl looked over at Yamcha.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Videl looked over at Gohan before walking to Vegeta's side. She glared at Vegeta as he just smirked back.  
  
"Um.Tim."  
  
Tim ran over to Gohan's team got behind Gohan.  
  
"You."  
  
Vegeta pointed to a guy as the guy ran over to Vegeta's side.  
  
"Tom."  
  
Tom ran over to Gohan.  
  
"You."  
  
A guy ran over to Vegeta.  
  
"Nick."  
  
Nick ran over to Gohan.  
  
3 minutes later  
  
A guy in a cast and Shapner were the only two left. Shapner was showing his muscles as Vegeta was thinking who he should choice.  
  
"The one in the cast."  
  
The kid jumped up and ran to Vegeta's side.  
  
"Crap, we have Shapner."  
  
Gohan sighed as Shapner walked over to Gohan's side.  
  
"I just don't understand why you two choice me last, I'm like the best one on the team."  
  
Gohan lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean, every time you throw the ball, you hit someone in the head."  
  
"Whatever man."  
  
Shapner crossed his arms and looked the other way.  
  
"I still don't."  
  
"Okay class, let's start. Gohan's team is up to bat since Vegeta was the first to pick."  
  
Vegeta grabbed the baseball as he over to the mound. The team circled around Vegeta.  
  
"What?"  
  
Videl stepped forward.  
  
"Where do you want us to play?"  
  
"Like I care."  
  
"Well, people are fighting about being first base and the outfield, if you don't choice for us. Then we'll never end up playing."  
  
Vegeta looked out on the field, he had no idea where to put people were. Heck the only thing he knew about baseball was the pitcher. And that were he was going to play. Vegeta looked over at the three bases, and then looked down at three guys.  
  
"You, you, and you are going on the bases."  
  
"Where, what bases?"  
  
The one in the middle asked. Vegeta looked over at the bases, then down at the guys.  
  
"The one with the hat, go to the last one."  
  
"Um. sure."  
  
The hat guy ran to his base.  
  
"You get on 2nd one."  
  
Vegeta pointed to another one.  
  
"Sweet."  
  
The guy ran to his base.  
  
"And you on first."  
  
The guy sighed and walked to his base.  
  
"Now Videl, go be in the middle of the out field."  
  
"But I rather be."  
  
"You asked me where I should put you, now go!"  
  
Videl sighed, shook her head, and left. There were only 3 more people.  
  
"Girl, your going to be the catcher."  
  
The one of the girls in her head smiled and went to home base.  
  
"Then you two, just go some where in the out field."  
  
The last girl and guy ran out the field.  
  
*What a baka, his team going to suck. *  
  
Gohan shook his head and smiled, Vegeta had no idea what was going to hit him. Gohan knew were each person should be, and Vegeta had it all mixed up. Other then the fact Videl was were she needed to be. Vegeta was going down..  
  
"Let's play ball."  
  
Gohan smirked, maybe he would end up being the lucky one today. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ hehe, how is this going to turn out, even I don't know. You all should be happy with along of this cliffhanger, I made the chapter longer. So Boya!  
  
Review please  
  
~*~super-saiyan-monkey~*~ 


	19. Gohan's Team Bats Away

Hey thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad I'm making you all happy! 244! I wonder if I'll get 300 soon?  
  
Well, to make things easier for me, I'm going to give you all the names of the people who are on Vegeta's team.  
  
Catcher: Cindy 1st base: Fred 2nd base: Alex 3rd base: Vince left out field: Lizzie right out field: (aka guy in the cast) Max  
  
Silver Warrior: LOL, I though that little part would be funny. Heck I wouldn't want Shapner on my team. Well what can you say, I think Shapner is a loser. Plus he always makes fun of my Gohan!  
  
Chibi Lauryn: You never know, something can happen anytime when I write *evil laugh *  
  
Do I have to say this everytime? *lawyers shake their heads. * FINE! I don't own Dragonball Z, just rub it in why don't ya! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta Goes to School  
  
Gohan's Team Bats Away  
  
Tim was the first one up to bat. He sighed as he got a bat and walked up to home plate. Cindy looked up at Tim and started to get worried. She never had been a catcher before, heck, she never really played baseball.  
  
*I have a bad feeling that Vegeta guy will kill me if I lose this game. *  
  
Cindy shadowed hard as she looked at Vegeta. Vegeta saw her look of worried, but instead of rolling his eyes or hissing. He smirked and shook his head. Cindy smiled at Vegeta and shook her head as well. Vegeta threw the ball in to the air and caught it.  
  
*I guess I shouldn't throw the ball too fast, give these bakas a chance. The last thing I want to happen is to listen Gohan complain about it. *  
  
Tim lift his elbows up as he got ready to sling. Vegeta pitched the ball, as slowly as he could. As the ball lift his hand he sat and waited for the kid to hit it. He yawned as nothing happened. How slow did he pitch that ball?  
  
Gohan looked at this watch, Vegeta did really pitch that ball slow. Gohan yawned as the ball slowly made it into Cindy's glove.  
  
"WOW!"  
  
Cindy yelled as she almost threw back. Tim looked puzzled as Cindy started to get up. Man does Vegeta throw a ball fast.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, don't throw it so hard!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Vegeta yelled as Cindy threw him back the ball. Gohan looked as Yamcha as well.  
  
*Oh yeah, I forgot. That's as slow as they could pitch. *  
  
"How can he pitch so fast?"  
  
Cindy shook her head, she had no idea. Tim shook his head as he bent his knees and hold the bat up. Vegeta sighed hard as he threw the ball again, he tried to pitch as slow as he could. Tim hit the ball and ran to first base. Cindy grabbed the ball but it was too late. Cindy threw it back to Vegeta. Erasa got up to bat.  
  
"You can do it Erasa!"  
  
Gohan cheered as Erasa smiled at Gohan and bent her knees and held the bat up. Vegeta threw the ball very slowly. Erasa missed it. Vegeta did it again (to make this shorter, two times) and missed. Erasa sighed and walked away.  
  
"It's alright Erasa, you'll get them next time."  
  
Erasa started laughing as she sat back down next to Gohan. Gohan chucked and looked over at Tom get up to bat. Tom looked over at Cindy, shook his head and smiled, and bent his knees and lifted up the bat. Vegeta pitched again, it was like slow motion as Tom hit the ball and it flew to left field. Lizzie grabbed the ball and threw it to Videl. Videl threw it to Fred, but Tom made it in time. Tim made it to 2nd. Nick got up and missed the ball once Vegeta threw it. The 2nd time he hit it, but Alex got it. Tim or Tom didn't move, so they were still safe.  
  
"Hey Gohan, if you to up to bat now, and get on base. Then I will go up, and hit it out of the park. Then we'll have 4 points. 4 points Gohan!"  
  
Shapner said, while yelling in Gohan's ear. Gohan held his ears to stop listening to Shapner YELLING, in his poor demi-saiyans ear.  
  
"First of all, do not yell. But your not going up to bat yet. AJ is, then me, then Marjorie, then Frank, then you."  
  
"Why am I last? I should have been forth! I'll get you that homerun Gohan. I promise you!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Shapner hissed and walked away. Gohan shook his as he watched AJ getting up to bat. Vegeta pitched it and AJ hit it to the right side of the field. Max grabbed it with his good arm and threw it to Vince, but Tim made it to 3rd as the rest of them were safe on their bases. Gohan grabbed a bat and walked up to the home base and bent his knees and lifted up the bat.Vegeta smirked, now he didn't have to pitch the ball so freaken slow!  
  
"Yamcha!"  
  
Vegeta yelled as Yamcha looked over at Vegeta.  
  
"Be catcher."  
  
The students were looking at Vegeta as Yamcha moved Cindy out of the way and bent down. Gohan smirked, since Cindy was out of the way, he was sure that Vegeta would be throwing his hardest. Vegeta threw the ball.  
  
"Um..I didn't really see that."  
  
Yamcha said as the ball was in his glove. Gohan sighed as he looked over at Vegeta.  
  
"He missed it."  
  
Vegeta yelled as Yamcha threw the ball back to Vegeta. Vegeta smirked, as he got ready to pitch again. Gohan hit the bat on the base before he bent his knees and held up the bat. Vegeta pitched the ball and Gohan missed it again.  
  
"Gohan you better hit it this time, my had is hurting."  
  
Yamcha threw it back to Vegeta. Vegeta smirked, one more and his team will have a chance to bat. Gohan rolled his eyes and looked up into the sky.  
  
*If I hit this ball a little bit to the left, it should land right were Goten is. *  
  
Vegeta threw the ball and Gohan hit it.  
  
****The Son Home****  
  
Trunks and Goten were sparring when a ball hit Trunks in the head.  
  
"Man that hurt!"  
  
Trunks held his head in pain as Goten picked up a baseball.  
  
"Hey, Gohan gave me another toy! Last week I got a football."  
  
"Wow, Gohan can hit or throw far."  
  
Trunks said while rubbing his head. Goten smiled as he started throwing it up and down.  
  
"I should thank him once he gets home."  
  
"And I should give him a bloody nose."  
  
Trunks said as he rubbed his head as Goten sit the ball down.  
  
"Let's spar."  
  
Trunks and Goten started sparring once again.  
  
*****OSHS*****  
  
"It's gone!"  
  
Erasa yelled as Gohan smirked and threw his bat down. AJ, Tom, Tim, and Gohan ran threw the bases. Vegeta ki blasted Gohan, but missed him.  
  
"Don't be a sore loser now, wait until you lose."  
  
"Shut up you little."  
  
"Don't even say that Vegeta, it's just mean. Plus I can make you stay after school."  
  
"Oh my, I'm scared."  
  
Gohan made it to home base as everyone but Shapner gave him high fives and hugs. Videl watched as all the girls hugged Gohan and put her hands on her hips. She had to remember to hit all of them with the ball once they were done. Marjorie got a bat and walked up to home base and bah bah. Vegeta threw the ball 3 times, which Marjorie only hit it once, which was a foul ball. Vegeta's team ran off the field as Gohan's ran in. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well that went well, 4-0. But what will happen once Vegeta's team is up to bat. Yes I know you don't know, but I do! Although it's not even written yet. Well please review, I'm making the chapters longer..please? *puppy eyes *  
  
~*~super-saiya-monkey~*~ 


	20. Watch Out for Your Head, Flying Baseball...

Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you all are enjoying my chapters. I try my best to make you all laugh.  
  
To make things easier for me, I'll just tell you were every one on Gohan's team are at.  
  
Pitcher: Gohan Catcher: Frank 1st base: Nick 2nd base: Erasa 3rd base: Tim Left out field: Shapner Center out field: Marjorie Right out field: Tom Short Stop: AJ  
  
*Blank * Don't worry, that will be coming in this chapter!  
  
Chinow: -------SSM you are the greatest! Just you writing style is so beautiful, up lifting, and I just laughed my butt off! You are the goddess of writing! Your work is a masterpiece. Update as soon as you can, or I will go insane!!!!!!!!------------- (You have to read their review) Sorry I had to do that *peace sign *  
  
Drunken Gohan: Fushigi Yugi is so great! I was thinking of writing a story, but I have no ideas..no ideas. I can't wait for the 7th book to come out, I have up to 6. It comes out in Oct. or Nov. (I know that didn't really have anything about your review, hehe). Well I'm glad you liking my story so far, I hope you enjoy this chapter also. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta Goes to School  
  
Watch Out for Your Head, Flying Baseballs Attack!  
  
Gohan got the ball from the pitchers mound. He picked it up and threw it in the air.  
  
*I will destroy you Vegeta. *  
  
*Sure you will Gohan. *  
  
Gohan smirked.  
  
*I have a good feeling about this game. *  
  
*Same here. Gohan, I need to talk to you after school. Can you stay for a little bit? *  
  
*Sure, about what? *  
  
*I have to ask you some things. *  
  
Gohan sighed, he knew the day would come eventually, he had to tell Videl the truth.  
  
*Alright. *  
  
"YES!!"  
  
Videl jumped into the air and started to do a little dance. Her classmates looked at her.  
  
*Um.Videl. *  
  
Videl stopped and looked over at Gohan, he started pointing to her teammates. She turned to them, who all were sweat dropping.  
  
"What the hell was that about?"  
  
Vegeta yelled as the rest of the class and Yamcha started laughing. Videl turned red and sat down.  
  
"Girl."  
  
Vegeta pointed at the two girls, they looked at each other, and then back at Vegeta.  
  
"Which one are you talking about?"  
  
Lizzie asked.  
  
"The one who was the catcher."  
  
Cindy walked up to Vegeta.  
  
"Your up."  
  
He gave Cindy the bat, she signed, and walked up to the base. Gohan threw the ball as slow as he could, and Cindy missed.  
  
*Kami, this is harder then it looks. *  
  
*What is harder? *  
  
*Throwing so freaken slow! *  
  
*Your throwing rather fast Gohan. *  
  
Gohan chucked as he shook his head.  
  
*I'll tell you later. *  
  
*Okay. *  
  
Gohan threw the ball again, Cindy missed it. Vegeta sighed, he wasn't going to win at this rate. He walked up to Cindy.  
  
"Just look at the ball, don't worry."  
  
Cindy looked over at Vegeta.  
  
"How can I if I can't even see it."  
  
"When I tell you to swing, swing it okay."  
  
Cindy shook her head, and just about when Vegeta was about to leave, the ball hit his head. Really hard, Vegeta put his hand on the side of his head as he saw a ball fall to his feet.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BRAT!"  
  
Gohan started laughing as he did a peace sign. Vegeta turned red, ran up to Gohan, and started attacking him. As he did Vegeta pushed the red button on Gohan's watch and turned into the Great Saiyaman. Gohan pushed the button again and went back to normal. Yamcha ran up to the two.  
  
"Do you want me to make you stay after school?"  
  
"We are already staying after school."  
  
Gohan said as he made a ki blast in Vegeta's face.  
  
"My face!"  
  
Vegeta screamed as he got off Gohan. Gohan smirked, getting back up to his feet.  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
Yamcha yelled as Gohan looked over at him.  
  
"Come on Yamcha, Vegeta could take it."  
  
Vegeta stopped yelling and looked over at Gohan.  
  
"You'll going to get it."  
  
"Sure I am."  
  
"You guys just deal with this later."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Vegeta walked away as Gohan walked up to Yamcha.  
  
"Did you see me in my Saiyaman suit?"  
  
"Um.no."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Yamcha left as Frank threw the ball back to Gohan. He pitched it.  
  
"Swing!"  
  
Cindy swing as hard as she could, and the ball went far.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Cindy said as the ball hit the fence. Cindy started running like mad as Marjorie picked up the ball and threw it to Tom. By the time the ball got to Erasa, which she dropped. Cindy made a in the park home run. He team gave her high fives.  
  
"Beat that Gohan!"  
  
Vegeta yelled as Gohan got the ball back.  
  
"I'm winning Vegeta, 4-1 remember?"  
  
"That's because you made the grand slam."  
  
"Come on, your going to do the same thing."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes as told Vince to go up. He got the bat and walked up to home base. Gohan threw the ball and Vince hit it and made it to first base. Next up was Alex, he missed the ball all three times, and gave the bat to Lizzie. She hit it her 3rd time. Vince made it to 2nd base as Lizzie made it to 1st.  
  
"Videl, go up."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your batting next."  
  
"Like hell I am, I'll hit after you. I'll get our team a home run."  
  
"No, you get on base and I'll hit a grand slam, then we will be in the lead."  
  
"Have Max or Fred bat."  
  
Vegeta looked over at Max, was trying to swing the bat. Then looked over at Videl.  
  
"Well have Fred bat."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm the captain, so you do what I say onna."  
  
"You don't tell me what to do."  
  
Vegeta started to get mad.  
  
"Look you little spoiled brat get up there and hit that ball, get on first base and there won't be any problems. Don't think I wouldn't ki blast you because you are a woman!"  
  
Vegeta yelled as he threw Videl the bat, she caught it, but feel on her butt. She turned red, got up, and walked over to the base. Cursing under her breath.  
  
*Are you okay Videl. *  
  
*JUST THROW IT! *  
  
Gohan shook his head, he knew better then to bother Videl when she is mad. So he threw her the ball, which she hit. Shapner caught the ball in the air.  
  
"Crap."  
  
Videl yelled as she waked back to her set mad. Shapner was going to throw the ball to Erasa, but she would have dropped it, so he threw it back at Gohan.  
  
Which he hit Gohan on the forehead.  
  
"AND YOU WONDER WHY YOU GET PICKED LAST!"  
  
Gohan yelled as he rubbed his forehead and picked up the ball. Vegeta was laughing as he gave the bat to Fred.  
  
"I thought you were going next?"  
  
Videl asked as she looked up at Vegeta, he didn't say anything as Fred walked up to the base. Fred hit the ball on his 2nd turn, which got Vince to home base and Lizzie to 3rd.  
  
"4-2"  
  
Yamcha yelled as Vegeta got up to bat. Yamcha moved Frank out of the way and became the catcher. Vegeta held the bat up as Gohan pitched it.  
  
Vegeta missed.  
  
But got a ball, on Yamcha.  
  
"Damn it Gohan!"  
  
Yamcha cried as he held himself and fell to the ground. Vegeta laughed and kicked dirt in Yamcha's face. Gohan turned red in embarrassment.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Frank asked as the rest of Vegeta's team but Videl ran up to him.  
  
"I'm..fine."  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
Yamcha got back up, and got back down, ready to catch the ball. Gohan pitched the ball to Vegeta, which hit it.  
  
"It's going. it's going."  
  
Gohan disappeared from the pitchers mound and as the ball was flying out of the park, Gohan caught it. Vegeta's eyes widen as Gohan threw the ball to 3rd base, getting Lizzie out.  
  
Gohan started to laugh as he landed, Tim threw Gohan back the ball. Gohan walked up to Vegeta's face.  
  
"Good luck," Gohan placed the ball in Vegeta's hand," Your going to need it."  
  
Just as Gohan was walking away, Vegeta tripped him. Gohan landed right in the dirt as he looked up at Vegeta. Vegeta threw the ball in the back of Gohan's head.  
  
"Damn it, that hurt!"  
  
Vegeta laughed and ran back up to the pitchers mound. Gohan got up, and got ready for the batting order. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~Gohan is starting to be a little out of character. Vegeta is pretty much nicer then him right now, it's kinda funny, for me any ways. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it's 7 pages long!  
  
Review!  
  
~*~super-saiyan-monkey~*~ 


	21. Kissing Bet

Hey all, I just want to thank people for their kind reviews, I'm glad that most of you are enjoying my story. That is so great, and for that, I'm giving you all a free Vegeta or Videl puking doll, along with a Gohan doll that you can puke on. Having tons of fun, I'll hand them out in the next chapter. Just tell me which one you want. I'll gladly give them to you, it seems that I can't make money off of them. *sighs *  
  
IMPORTANT FEEDBACK, READ!  
  
Sher: Well, the reason they are STILL in school, is because the story will end once it gets out! I'm glad you are enjoying it though. But since this has come along, I am going to end this story sooner then I thought. In the next couple of chapters. I have a better idea and I will post that at the end of this story. So if you all want to read, which is going to be my 2nd humor, please do.  
  
FIHSF: I'm sorry that you think my story is lame. I guess I did over do it on the baseball part. So I'm ending my story a lot sooner. I really don't take bad reviews like this, but I feel that I'm going to lose reviewers, so end it while it's still good, before it crashes and burns.  
  
Well, sorry for this bit of bad news, but I feel that it will be for the best. I was thinking of adding a Great Saiyaman part, but it's not going to work out. I have an idea why Videl hasn't been called, and you will find that out soon. So this story will end in the next 2-3 chapters.  
  
*Lawyers had SSM a paper. * (papers says) You are being sued because you didn't add on your last chapter in any way "You don't own Dragonball Z." *SSM looks at lawyers * Just because I didn't say it in my last chaper. What do you think I could own it over night? *lawyers walk off * Lawyers, I can't believe I wanted to be one of them!  
  
Well, I have to make every one happy these days. *starts to write something on a piece of paper * (paper says) I DO NOT, REPEAT, DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF DRAGONBALL Z! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta Goes to School  
  
Kissing Bet  
  
It was at the end of the game, the score was now 8-10, Vegeta's team in the lead. Vegeta pitched the ball at Shapner, which he hit. Shapner made it to base. Which the class eyes widen, Shapner hadn't made it to base all day. No one knew he could even hit. Vegeta shook his head, it didn't matter cause his team was winning. Tim walked up, he was the next to bat. Vegeta pitched the ball, which Tim hit, sending it by first base. Shapner made it to 2nd while Tim got out.  
  
Gohan begin to sweat, he had to win this game, or else Vegeta would never let him live it down. Vegeta took every victory he could get. Erasa got a bat and started walking up to base.  
  
"Come on Erasa, just one hit, one hit!"  
  
Gohan was on his knees, Erasa wanted to laugh. Gohan begging was just so funny, he was so cute doing it. She just wanted to push him on the ground and do the bad thing. Erasa smiled.  
  
"I'll hit it, only under one condition."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Give me a kiss, after this."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Gohan asked as he stood up, Erasa laughed.  
  
"And if I hit it out of the park, it has to be a french kiss."  
  
"I don't think I."  
  
"Well then, I wouldn't try."  
  
Gohan sighed, looking at Videl, who was sitting out in the field ripping the grass out of the ground. Gohan turned his head back to Erasa.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Erasa screamed, and hugged Gohan. Gohan watched her with a sweat drop falling from the back of his head. She was skipping to home base. Gohan shook his head, Erasa could hit the ball any way.  
  
Vegeta was getting ready to pitch, he was going a little faster so he could stay in the lead. But these kids have gotten better. Vegeta watched Erasa skipping to home base. He smirked, there was no way in hell that Erasa could hit it. She bent her knees and held the bat up, she looked pissed. The teams eyes were locked on her, they never seen the blonde hair chick look so evil, or determined.  
  
Vegeta hit the ball.  
  
Gohan's team crossed their fingers.  
  
Vegeta's team was already claming their victory.  
  
Yamaha was looking at his watch, there was only 3 minutes left of PE.  
  
Erasa hit the ball.  
  
Everyone looked up at the ball as it flew out of the park. Videl could not believe her eyes, same with Gohan. and Vegeta. and Yamcha. and the rest of the class.  
  
"YES! I DID IT!"  
  
Erasa and Shapner ran to home base, Erasa winked at Gohan as he turned read.  
  
*What's up with you Gohan. *  
  
Gohan was scared now, what would Videl think about the bet he had with Erasa.  
  
*I'll tell you later. *  
  
*Gosh Gohan, you always say that. *  
  
Gohan didn't say anything as Erasa walked up to Gohan.  
  
"At the end of PE buddy, you give me your kiss."  
  
Gohan sighed, but oh well, the teams were tied now. He just needed one more hit, and he could win.  
  
"Game over."  
  
Gohan and Vegeta looked over at Yamcha.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry, but you guys have to get dressed and off to your next class."  
  
To make things shorter, Gohan and Vegeta tired to let Yamcha write passes for their next class, but Yamcha said now. The two saiyans gave him a death glare. And started walking to their locker rooms. One they reached there, Erasa was waiting for Gohan.  
  
"Oh Gohan."  
  
Vegeta walked into the locker room, as Erasa grabbed Gohan and dragged him into away. One Vegeta got into the locker room, he blasted Gohan's lock and looked inside it. Vegeta was about to grab his clothes, when he looked at Gohan's. The were a heck of a lot better then his. So Vegeta grabbed Gohan's clothes, held his breath, and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Gohan walked into the locker room, his hair a little messy and he has a gazed look. Gohan walked to his locker to find that his clothes were taken, and Vegeta's still there. Gohan turned into the bathroom to see Vegeta breathing hard.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta looked up at Gohan, and smirked.  
  
"I don't think so Gohan, they look better on me anyway."  
  
"Just hand them over."  
  
"Your going have to take them off of me."  
  
Gohan's eyes widen, he didn't even want to go there. He sighed, took the black pants and the purple bad man shirt, and started getting dressed. Vegeta smirked.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Videl was waiting for Gohan and Vegeta to come out of the locker room. One they got out, Videl walked up to Gohan and started holding his hand. Gohan turned red, not just from this, but the fact that he kissed Erasa, he was starting to feel really bad.  
  
They all walked together, to their next class. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for the bit of bad news though. I just need to end this story. I think you all like my other story I'm planning on writing a lot better.  
  
Review!  
  
~*~SSM~*~ 


	22. In Trouble Review Special

This is the review special all, 303 reviews! That is so great! But the sad thing is, I have lost reviewers.But I want to thank all of you who have stuck by, or even just begun reading this story. Just always remember to review.  
  
I don't own DBZ. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta Goes to School  
  
In Trouble *Reviewed Special *  
  
Vegeta, Gohan, and Videl all walked into their next class, Trigonometry. As Gohan and Vegeta walked over to their seats, and Videl's to hers, at the other end of the class room, Gohan leaded over to Vegeta.  
  
"What..would.you.say if.."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, the boy couldn't even speak. His voice was a little cracked and sweat falling down from his face. Vegeta grabbed Gohan by the collar.  
  
"Just say it boy."  
  
Gohan sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"I kissed Erasa, and Videl would kill me if she found out. What should I do?"  
  
Vegeta pulled Gohan closer to him. His voice was deep and stern as he talked.  
  
"Whatever you do, do not tell her. If you told her it would end all chances. Believe me, I know."  
  
"How do you know? Did you cheat on Bulma?"  
  
Gohan's ki started to raise as Vegeta shook his head and clamed the young saiyan down.  
  
"No you baka. I was seeing this onna that I started to like, but I fooled around with an other onna and then I never saw her again."  
  
Gohan blinked.  
  
"What ever happen to her?"  
  
"She died in a battle that night, but it's not the point. Just don't tell your mate what you did."  
  
"But Vegeta, isn't that lying? I mean Videl trust me and I should."  
  
"Don't you get it brat? You just lied to her kissing that other onna. She's not going to trust you. If you want this to work, don't tell her anything!"  
  
"Hello students."  
  
A fat man walked in, he was bald and very tall. Taller then Gohan, he also seemed red in the face all the time. To make is shorter, he scared children, teenagers, even adults walking down the street. He seemed very mad.  
  
"Now can you shut up before I."  
  
The teacher slammed the ruler against the desk and it broke in half. The students eyes shot up as they looked at the teacher.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, oh yes, the fatty had it going on. Gohan put his hand on his elbow, bored out his mind. Videl in the other hand, was like the rest of the students, she was sitting up straight, waiting for the teacher to say more.  
  
"We have a new student, come up now!"  
  
Vegeta looked over at the teacher. The teacher bent his head to one side and looked at Vegeta.  
  
"You're the new student? You look older then me?"  
  
The teacher started laughing, as the rest of the students looked over at Vegeta. They have seen Vegeta get pissed, they have seen him hurt others around him. They were sure, he could bet the teacher in one hit. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"I might be older, at least I'm not just some lazy fatty who sits on their asses all day watching TV."  
  
The students started laughing as Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"I didn't know one person could be so fat."  
  
The class started laughing harder and harder, as the teacher turned red.  
  
"I WILL NOT BE MADE FUN OF!"  
  
The teacher took scissors in his hand and threw them at Vegeta. The class eyes widen, as they were about to hit Vegeta. Vegeta rolled his eyes and caught it.  
  
"Please."  
  
Vegeta dropped the scissors.  
  
"And I believe that you are in serious trouble."  
  
The fat teacher looked at Vegeta.  
  
"How am I in trouble?"  
  
"Well, you just threw scissors at me, and that is, my fat friend is a valuation to my safely in this school."  
  
The class started laughing as the teacher turned red.  
  
"Now, I could file a law suit right now."  
  
"I will not be."  
  
"Threatened, no, your not being threatened, your wallet is."  
  
Gohan started laughing hard now, this was funny. It was sickening how students were afaird of this teacher. This was just too funny, just ever too funny.  
  
"Now, I will drop everything right now, if you end this class and we all can be on our way."  
  
That's all Vegeta wanted. To get out of this hellhole, he hated it here. Now he truly understood how Trunks would complain about his school. He had an hour left in this class, and no way was he going to set threw it.  
  
The teacher shook his head,  
  
"You can go."  
  
The class cheered and ran out of the classroom, but Vegeta, Gohan, and Videl. As they were about to leave, the intercom came on.  
  
"Will Son Gohan, Satan Videl, Lean Kim and Briefs Vegeta come to my office please."  
  
Videl and Gohan turned white, this has never happen to them before. Vegeta started walking, and Videl and Gohan followed him. They started walking to the principal's office, as Vegeta started walking out the door.  
  
"Vegeta, where are you going?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"But."  
  
Videl stepped forward and the Prince rolled his eyes.  
  
"You think I'm going to the office? Are you kidding me?"  
  
"Vegeta, you'll get in trouble."  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"Come on Vegeta."  
  
Gohan grabbed Vegeta's arm and started dragging him to the office. Vegeta rolled his eyes, he'll just have to in there in a few minutes and be home free. Plus he wouldn't get in trouble with his onna.  
  
"Whatever, just let go of me."  
  
Gohan laughed as he let go of Vegeta. They all started walking to the office.  
  
After they made it to the office, Kim was already in there, she was an office aid. They were all sitting out side the principal's office.  
  
"So Videl, I'm guessing that you didn't hear."  
  
Videl turned her head at Kim.  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
Kim rolled her eyes as she looked over at Gohan.  
  
"I saw you and Gohan holding hands early. And yet, he stabs you in the back."  
  
Gohan's eyes widen as he turned over to Vegeta. Who was starting to laugh.  
  
"Gohan did not stab me in the back, how do you know?"  
  
"Well, maybe I shouldn't be the one who tells you, Gohan should, or maybe even your best friend."  
  
Videl turned her head over at Gohan, who was starting to sweat.  
  
"What is she talking about?"  
  
"Um.she's.talks.about.."  
  
Gohan could not even talk right, he was getting so nervous. He really liked Videl, and that kiss meant nothing.it was just.it was.Gosh, Gohan didn't even know what to say.  
  
"You may step into my office now."  
  
Everyone but Vegeta looked up at Mr. Dale and followed him into the office. Vegeta got up, yawned, and followed them in.  
  
*Did you stab me in the back Gohan. *  
  
Gohan looked over at Videl, she seemed very mad.  
  
*Can I tell you later Videl. *  
  
*You better not lie to me Gohan. *  
  
Gohan shook his head, as he looked over at Mr. Dale.  
  
"Threw out this day, both Son and Briefs have been a problem. Son, I never thought you would be like this."  
  
Gohan bowed his head.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Satan and Lean are here for the little fight in the foods room. Now you two ladies will have a week of deletion. Son and Briefs though, you two have been enough trouble for today. You both are expelled, it will start tomorrow."  
  
"WHAT, I CAN'T BE!!!"  
  
Gohan yelled as he leaded over the principal's desk. Vegeta was smirking, he was so relived that he never had to go to anything that had the words Orange, Star, High, and School.  
  
"I'm sorry Son, but it must be done. After your deletion today.This will be the last time in this high school."  
  
Vegeta was listening, he didn't care. He was freed, freed! Now that he thinks about Bulma never said that he had to behave in school. He had no idea why he was the whole time. But then, Vegeta started feeling sick. He stopped dancing as he held his stomach. He was going to throw up, he was going to throw up any time now. He knew were to aim.  
  
"DON'T YOU KNOW MY MOTHER IS GOING TO KILL ME THANKS TO YOU!"  
  
Vegeta walked up to Gohan and Mr. Dale, it was now. Vegeta threw up, and guess who it was on.  
  
"Mr. Briefs!"  
  
Mr. Dale yelled as he got up, Gohan smirked, he was proud at Vegeta for what he did. If Gohan could, he would do more then throw up on him. Can anyone say 'Other World'?  
  
"Just get out of the office and go to deletion!"  
  
Everyone walked out, some were laughing (Vegeta), some were mad (Gohan), some wanted to know the truth (Videl), and the other wanted to see Gohan in tight leather pants (Kim). ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I really don't know what to say, just I hoped you enjoyed it and please review.  
  
~*~SSM~*~ 


	23. Room 666, Deletion Hall

Sorry it took me so long to update. Just read my bio page to tell you why. Well, this ISN'T the last chapter, so no worries.   
  
I don't own Dragonball Z.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta Goes to School  
  
Room 666, Deletion Hall  
  
Gohan, Vegeta, Videl, and Kim all started walking down to room 666, deletion hall. At this side of the school was dark and forbidden, this is the side of the school that most good toe shoes ran and hide. Gohan and Videl stood still, wanting to run, wanting to hide, but they couldn't.  
  
Vegeta and Kim stood behind Gohan and Videl, waiting for them to move. Vegeta pushed Gohan, causing him to fall on his face.  
  
"Don't stand there all day, I want this to be over with."  
  
Gohan got up, shaking his head as the group started walking down the hall. They passed room 663.  
  
Kim was staring at Gohan's ass.  
  
Room 664.  
  
Videl was getting pissed, at Kim and Gohan.  
  
Room 665.  
  
Gohan staring to sweat, Kami he didn't want to go home.  
  
Room 666.  
  
Vegeta yawned, bored out of his mind. He was wasting time here when he could go home and train.  
  
The group walked inside.  
  
"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP LITTLE HUMANS!"  
  
The children in the classroom sat down and were quiet. The four shot their heads up to find.  
  
A tall scary green man with funny clothes.  
  
Kim screamed as Videl ran to the nearest bathroom. Gohan and Vegeta looked at each other and smirked.  
  
"Gohan? Vegeta? What are you guys doing at a dump like here."  
  
"I can ask you the same thing Piccolo."  
  
Piccolo crossed his arms.  
  
"Vegeta's mate and your mother forced me to come here. She said that you would end up here any ways."  
  
Gohan and Vegeta sweat dropped as Piccolo was asking himself how he got in the mess he was in. Videl walked back into the room, looking over at Gohan, he seemed to have the biggest smile ever.   
  
"Gohan, who is the green man?"  
  
Gohan looked down at Videl, his smiled faded.  
  
"This is my friend Piccolo."  
  
Videl stick out her hand as Piccolo started to walk away. Gohan ran over to Piccolo, leaving Videl. Vegeta followed Gohan.  
  
"Piccolo, can you do me this big favor."  
  
"What kid?  
  
"Let us leave Namek."  
  
Piccolo smirked, started walking to the desk.  
  
"And what? Leave me?"  
  
Gohan and Vegeta turned white.  
  
"Come on Piccolo, we have been here all day."  
  
Gohan whined, walking closer to his friend. Piccolo shook his head starting to flout above the desk.  
  
"You have an hour here kid."  
  
Vegeta grabbed Piccolo by the collar.  
  
"Let us leave now!"  
  
"Then we get too."  
  
One kid yelled as the rest started talking about leaving.   
  
"DIDN'T I SAY TO SHUT UP?"  
  
The class went silence. Piccolo turned his head to Vegeta.  
  
"I can make you stay longer you know."  
  
Vegeta was about to punch Piccolo, but Piccolo put his hand up.  
  
"You stay 10 minutes longer now. And it will be 10 more if you don't sit down."  
  
Vegeta hissed, still holding to on to Piccolo.  
  
"20 minutes."  
  
Vegeta let go of Piccolo and sat down next to Gohan, who already was trying to go to sleep. Videl was staring into space, trying to talk to Gohan.  
  
"What is your onna doing?"  
  
"She…is talking to me."  
  
"What joy."  
  
Gohan laughed.  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
*What are you telling Vegeta? *  
  
*Nothing Videl. *  
  
*Now answer my question. *  
  
*Question? *  
  
Videl started to turn red.  
  
*WHAT WAS KIM TALKING ABOUT! *  
  
*Damnit Videl, you don't have to yell. *  
  
*Then answer it. *  
  
Gohan sighed.  
  
*Promise you wouldn't be mad? *  
  
*I can't promise anything. *  
  
*Come on Videl. *  
  
*Whatever, I promise. *  
  
*Well… Erasa and I kissed… *  
  
*When? *  
  
*After the baseball game. *  
  
*Um…We never said we were together. *  
  
Videl started to form tears in her eyes. How could Gohan do this to her? Gohan sensed a flood of sadness flow over Videl. He was surprised that she didn't start yelling at him, nor, he wished she did. Videl feeling this sad was killing him even more then her anger.  
  
*Are you okay Videl? *  
  
Videl whipped her tears, Gohan turned his head and looked over at Videl.  
  
*Just, I thought you liked me. *  
  
*I DO. *  
  
Videl didn't say anything, she gave a deep sigh as she whipped her tears. She couldn't  
believe she was crying, over Gohan. She never cried, what would people.  
  
*Promise you talk to me when you feel better, okay. *  
  
Videl shook her head, she knew that Gohan knew her answer.   
  
Gohan sighed, looking over at Vegeta, who seemed looking over at the door.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I feel two evil forces."  
  
"Wait, I do too."  
  
Gohan turned his head to the door, he started shaking.  
  
"Bart, prepare yourself, this is going to be one hell of a battle."  
  
"GOHAAAAAN!"  
  
Gohan wanted to hide under his desk, but he couldn't move.   
  
"VEGETAAAAA!"  
  
What Gohan and Vegeta saw that day, will scar them for life.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry for the cliffhanger. Next time I will update a lot soon. Just keep going with the reviewing.  
  
~*~super-saiyan-monkey~*~ 


	24. Hiding in the Boys Bathroom

I'm so sorry all, but this is the last chapter. I had to end it so I can work on my new idea I have been dying to do. You'll find out what the new story is going to be about once you are done reading this chapter.  
  
Sorry for the long update, but hopefully you enjoy this last chapter. I'm not that good at writing humor, but I'm glad you all enjoyed this story. Hopefully my next humor will be good.  
  
Thank you to all that have stayed with me threw out this whole story. I got a lot more reviews that I ever thought I would get. *bows * Thank you all.  
  
Enjoy the last chapter, and have a good day. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta Goes to School  
  
Hiding in the Boys Bathroom  
  
Vegeta could feel sweat drop from his forehead. This was it, Vegeta was going to have his man hood ripped off this very moment in time. Babysitting Trunks 24-7, no food, no gravity room, and worst, no more training with his wife.  
  
"VEGETA, I GIVE YOU TILL THE COUNT OF 5 TO GET OUT HERE."  
  
"SAME WITH YOU GOHAN!"  
  
Gohan looked over at Vegeta and stood up, Vegeta sighed, standing up also and walking out side.  
  
"1.2."  
  
Vegeta and Gohan made it outside, and feel over from what they saw. Trunks and Goten, who quickly put something behind them.  
  
"Goten."  
  
Gohan said, walking closer to the little 7 year old.  
  
"Why did you just sound like mom?"  
  
"Trunks."  
  
Trunks closed his eyes and looked away, what his father was about to do to him.He didn't even want to think about.  
  
"Why did you just sound like my onna?"  
  
"We have these Mr. Vegeta."  
  
Goten showed his brother and Vegeta what he had behind his back. It was a little microphone with some blue buttons on it.  
  
"See, if you push this button."  
  
Goten pushed the first button on the microphone.  
  
"You sound like mommy."  
  
And that is just what it did, Goten sounded like Chi-chi. Which had Gohan and Vegeta fall right over. Videl peeked her head outside, to see what was going on.  
  
"Goten you baka."  
  
Trunks slapped Goten across the head, tears started forming as he put his hand over his head.  
  
"What did you do that for."  
  
"There going to kill us now dummy."  
  
Goten and Trunks looked up to see a really mad Gohan and Vegeta. The two young saiyans looked at each other. Before the boys could run, Gohan and Vegeta grabbed them.  
  
"We are going to do a little training brat."  
  
Vegeta hissed as he started dragging his son out side.  
  
"Same here."  
  
Gohan followed Vegeta, Trunks and Goten looked at each other, it seemed helpless when...  
  
"MOMMY! GOHAN GONNA HURT ME!"  
  
Goten's voice rung threw out the halls ways. Gohan let go of his little brother.  
  
"Mom is here?"  
  
"Yeah, and she is really made at you brother."  
  
"Shit."  
  
Vegeta hissed, letting go of his son.  
  
"My guess is that my onna is here as well."  
  
Trunks shook his head, and then ran back to his friend. Gohan and Vegeta looked over at each other before hearing.  
  
"GOHAAAAAN!"  
  
Gohan wanted to cry, his mother was coming. Gohan looked over at Vegeta, before running into the boys bathroom.  
  
*WBAHAHA, she'll never get me in the BOYS bathroom. *  
  
*I don't think so. After hearing that voice, you don't have a pray. *  
  
*Thanks Videl. *  
  
*No problem, and once you are done, we have to talk. *  
  
Vegeta shook his head, a saiyan, running away from his mother. Talk about dishonor.  
  
"VEGETA, YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!"  
  
Vegeta turned is head from where the voice was coming at. He didn't know what to do, Bulma was coming, and coming fast. He could hear footsteps coming closer and closer. Vegeta glanced over at the bathroom, and ran into it.  
  
Trunks and Goten started laughing, they were laughing so hard that they couldn't even stand up. Bulma and Chi-chi walked up to their sons, wondering what they were laughing about. Videl was in the back round, laughing as well. Piccolo then walked out, he could sense Gohan and Vegeta in the bathroom.  
  
"You have it from here, I'm leaving."  
  
Piccolo started walking out the door, and with that, everyone ran out of room 666, and into freedom.  
  
"Thanks Piccolo."  
  
Bulma said, smiling up at him. All Piccolo did was roll his eyes, and flew away.  
  
"Goten. Trunks. Where is Gohan and Vegeta?"  
  
Trunks and Goten couldn't stop laughing. The look on their faces when they heard their mother's voices were great. They pointed to the boys bathroom.  
  
*Vegeta, where are you? *  
  
Vegeta eyes shot up and looked out the door. It was Bulma, talking to him in their link, but Vegeta wasn't going to answer, no way in hell.  
  
*Gohan, fly away. *  
  
Gohan wanted to cry even more, he could hear his mother out side. To make it even worst, Videl was making fun of him as well.  
  
Vegeta ran over to the toilet and threw up, Bulma was just making him sick. It was a bad idea to ate that pie, now he was going to be sick for an very, very long time.  
  
*Oh Vegeta, be a big boy and come out of the bathroom. *  
  
*No way onna. *  
  
Vegeta covered his mouth, he said something. Great, now she had him.  
  
"Gohan, don't think I wouldn't come in there."  
  
Gohan bit his lip, mommy coming in, and she is going to be pissed.  
  
*Gohan, she is coming in. *  
  
Videl was right, Chi-chi busted down the door. Good thing Gohan hid in one of the stalls.  
  
Bulma walked in as well, and they both started looking for theirs boys.  
  
Bulma smiled, she found Gohan hiding in the far corner of the stall. Gohan bit his lip, as Bulma grabbed his arm.  
  
"You bet Cell and other being in this world and you afraid of your own mother."  
  
"You can't be in here, this is the boys bathroom."  
  
Bulma started to laugh.  
  
"And?"  
  
Gohan sighed, standing up, and being dragged out of the stall.  
  
"Chi-chi, I found your son."  
  
Just as Chi-chi opened the door, she saw Vegeta throwing up in the bathroom.  
  
"Um.you take care of this," Chi-chi closed the door," And I'll take care of him."  
  
Chi-chi walked away, dragging Gohan with her out the bathroom.  
  
"My, my Vegeta, what did you get yourself into?"  
  
Vegeta looked up at his wife, who had a smile on her face.  
  
"Let me go home."  
  
"But Vegeta?"  
  
Bulma looked at her watch.  
  
"You still have an half of an hour here."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Vegeta hissed, stand up.  
  
"I'm sick."  
  
Bulma looked over at Vegeta, him saying he was sick. Looking down at the floor you could tell.  
  
"And tired of being here."  
  
Bulma shook her head, and let Vegeta rest on her shoulder. It seemed like he had a hard day. If he was sick, he should of gone home. He was pale as ever and a little out of breath.  
  
"Are you sick?"  
  
Vegeta stood up straight, looking down at his wife.  
  
"No.I'm not sick."  
  
Vegeta ran back into the stall, throwing up some more. Bulma rolled her eyes, and leaded against the wall.  
  
"If your sick, I would let you come home."  
  
Vegeta walked out of the stall, and looked at his wife, before falling into her arms.  
  
"I'm sick."  
  
Bulma smiled, and her and Vegeta walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Chi-chi was outside, yelling at her son for his misbehaving. Trunks and Goten stood over by Videl, with eyes wide open. Videl didn't know what to think. Gohan in the other hand was scared stiff.  
  
"Chi-chi, we are going home. Call me later okay."  
  
Chi-chi stopped her yelling and looked over at her friend.  
  
"Okay, Gohan here is going to stay the rest of the time, thinking about what he's done."  
  
"And going to tell me what the hell is up with him."  
  
Chi-chi and Gohan looked over at Videl, who walked up to Gohan.  
  
"And if you don't Gohan I swear."  
  
"Aren't you Videl?"  
  
Videl shook her head.  
  
"Gohan's girlfriend!"  
  
Gohan and Videl turned red, looking away from Chi-chi.  
  
"Oh I have heard so much about you."  
  
"Well, everyone has."  
  
"Hey Videl."  
  
Videl looked up at Gohan.  
  
"Why haven't you been called out?"  
  
Videl didn't even realized that the police haven't called her.  
  
"Gohan, I knew that she would call you out, so to save you from your school work, I told the police that if they called you out. I would have their necks."  
  
Everyone fell over as Videl ran into the girls bathroom.  
  
"Well, we will see you later."  
  
"Bye Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta looked up at his fellow half saiyan. Him and Gohan have been threw so much, known so much more from each other that day. Vegeta walked up to Gohan and looked up.  
  
"You better then what I thought brat."  
  
Gohan smiled, shaking Vegeta's hand.  
  
"Feel better."  
  
Vegeta hissed walking away just as Videl ran out of the bathroom.  
  
"I WON OUR BET!"  
  
"Bet?"  
  
Vegeta didn't even turn back, at this point he didn't care. Just as long as he never went to school again.  
  
"What do you mean bet Videl?"  
  
Videl looked up at Gohan, smiling before running in the girls bathroom.  
  
*You can't get me! *  
  
~One month later~  
  
"Finally, fresh air."  
  
Gohan lied out on the grass, miles, and miles away from his own home. Ever since going to school with Vegeta, Gohan couldn't do anything but work. He didn't get that much food, and no phone. It seemed a mystery to Gohan, that Videl and Vegeta had a bet, and the winner got to do whatever they wanted with Gohan for one week. Chi-chi didn't seem to mind, so Gohan trained her.  
  
Chi-chi was able to get Gohan back into high school. Which Gohan didn't even know how she did, it didn't matter. He only had one more month until the end of his high school 'drama', and no matter what, he was going to get away and be his own man.  
  
"Seems that the devil woman has let you go."  
  
Gohan looked up to see Vegeta landing next to him.  
  
"Hey Vegeta."  
  
"I just got free from my onna as well. How are you?"  
  
Gohan smiled, it seemed that Vegeta was nicer to him.  
  
"I'm just glad to be away. After our little high school fun, Videl or my mother haven't kept me out of their sight."  
  
"What about your onna, you still like her?"  
  
Vegeta sat down next to Gohan, looking over at the teenager.  
  
"After I told her that I was a saiyan, she freaked out. But we are still together."  
  
Vegeta shook his head, looking up into the sky.  
  
"I'm just glad I never have to do that again."  
  
Gohan laughed.  
  
"I still have a month, ever since that day, everyone looks at me different."  
  
"Over Cell."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Gohan kicked the dirt, and sighed deeply. Gohan still felt hurt if anyone said the name Cell. Just then, Vegeta put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"You're an okay saiyan kid. I think Kakarot is proud of you. So don't loss your pride over one battle."  
  
Gohan shook his head.  
  
"Thank you Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta hissed, he hated being so soft. All this crap at high school really changed him.  
  
"Trunks and Goten are going to be in school together. Wonder what's that going to be about."  
  
Vegeta stood up, looking down at Gohan.  
  
"Who cares. I haven't trained in a while, it's driving me insane. So train with me or die."  
  
Gohan smiled, turning into super saiyan.  
  
"Okay."  
  
And that is the end of the tale, of what it would be like, if Vegeta went to school. Scary huh? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *cries * I can't believe this is the end. My longest story, done! At 24 chapters. To hard to believe. Well please review, and thank you all for reading.  
  
SSM Requested Stories: (been a while huh.)  
  
Trunks and Goten Go to School: Join the fun as Goten and Trunks go to the 4th grade.Together! I will write this story when I have a chance, so keep on checking my bio page for this story!  
  
Ja Ne, hope you review!  
  
~*~super-saiyan-monkey~*~ 


End file.
